seventeen!
by JIMSAN.SAL
Summary: Se que debi esperar ¿ aun puedo ser feliz ?. -¿Puedo saber que es lo que te pasa?. Es mi cumpleaños. -Hmp, no entiendo qué hay de malo en eso. -Hace 4 días encontré a mi novio con otra chica. -Toda mi vida te he estado esperando. -Y yo a ti. SASUSAKU
1. Mi cumpleaños

Posiblemente cometí un error, yo siempre quise saber cuando iba a tener mi primer novio como yo soy muy recatada no tengo mucha suerte con los chicos. Cuando tenía 15 un astrologo me dijo que el chico indicado llegaría a mis 17 años de edad y que debía esperar si quería ser feliz. ¿Por qué no le hice caso? ¿Por qué no espere? Después de todo no soy feliz el me engaño, sí, yo tenía novio hasta hace unos momentos, hasta que hoy lo encontré en el cine con una chica, anteriormente había escuchado rumores pero yo confiaba ciegamente en el, que estúpida ¿no?, pero lo hecho, hecho esta , ahora solo me pregunto ¿aun estoy a tiempo para ser feliz?

Otro día de lluvia ya este es el 3 día que el clima esta así las clases fueron suspendidas desde entonces, sinceramente lo agradezco de sobremanera ya que apartar de ese día, el día que lo descubrí, comenzó a llover, es como si Dios me estuviera obsequiando estos días para prepararme mentalmente y que nadie note cuan destrozada estoy y es que no es para menos si yo lo quería en realidad yo lo quiero por qué no te puedes olvidar de alguien tan rápido si en verdad lo quieres o eso es lo que pensaba hasta hoy yo soy Sakura Haruno tengo 16 años y mañana cumpliré 17, tengo una vida normal, o la tenia, pero tengo un presentimiento y claro yo no lo sabía pero estoy por conocer a alguien que cambiara mi vida para siempre.

-Cariño despierta - alguien me está hablando, abro los ojos e instantáneamente los cubro con mi brazo ya que la luz del sol me molesta, eso quiere decir que la tormenta a terminado, veo a mi mama frente a mi - feliz cumpleaños Saku. Mira qué lindo día hace ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

-No te molestes ya comeré fuera

-Ya veo, has quedado con tus amigas

-Aja - la verdad es que ellas llevan una semana insistiéndome para saber cómo festejaremos mi cumpleaños he estado evadiendo sus llamadas ya que no planeo festejarlo, realmente yo no tengo nada que festejar.

-¿A qué hora saldrán hija?

-No lo se

-Cómo lo vas a saber. Llámales

-Mama voy a salir un momento les marco en el camino - sí, estoy huyendo. La verdad nunca he sido muy buena para mentir y si sigo en casa mi madre notara lo que me pasa y no estoy precisamente lista para hablar sobre eso ni con ella ni con nadie - iré un momento al parque supongo que un poco de aire fresco me hará bien.

Al llegar al parque me siento en mi banca favorita. Es de piedra a veces cuando hay poca gente suelo recostarme en ella. Aquí pienso pasar mi cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, que patética - me digo a mi misma, me siento sobre la banca y me abrazo a mis piernas, estoy comenzando a llorar no puedo evitarlo mas.

-¿Estás bien? - alzo mi cabeza, al momento mis ojos verdes impactan contra los negros de un chico que me miraba dubitativamente.

-Eso creo, siendo sincera no sé ni que es estar bien - sonrió melancólicamente mirando el suelo

-¿Puedo sentarme? - me limito a asentir - sabes, no suelo ser entrometido y mucho menos meterme en lo que no me concierne pero cuando te vi llorando sentí que debía acercarme. ¿Puedo saber que es lo que te pasa?

-Es mi cumpleaños

-Hmp, no entiendo qué hay de malo en eso

-Hace 4 días encontré a mi novio con otra chica

-Ya veo

-Y-yo no se que hacer

-Llorar no es muy buena idea, deberías salir con tus amigas a festejar tu cumpleaños y olvidarte del tema por un rato

-No creo que sea muy buena idea

-Hmp pues es mejor que quedarte sentada en la banca de un parque

-Supongo. Me inspiras confianza

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que me inspiras confianza. No le he dicho a nadie sobre esto - me miro y dibujo una sonrisa con un toque de arrogancia, superioridad y diversión en su rostro. No lo había notado pero es muy guapo - saldré

-¿Saldrás?

-Si, tomare tu consejo. Llamare a mis amigas

-Me alegro

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Dime

-¿Me acompañarías a festejar mi cumpleaños?

-Supongo que no hay ningún problema en que te acompañe

-¡Genial! - no pude evitar darle mi mejor sonrisa, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que sonrio desde hace tres días

-Vaya, veo que ya te sientes mejor

-Gracias

-Hmp - me sonrió de lado - vamos te acompaño a tu casa

-No me has dicho tu nombre

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke - me parece que ya lo he escuchado antes sin darme cuenta me quede pensado ya que pude ver que Sasuke me observaba extrañado - ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Tu nombre

-Oh si Haruno Sakura

-Sakura, flor de cerezo - lo miro extrañada - es lo que significa tu nombre ¿no?

-Si es solo que me sorprendió que lo supieras

Todo el camino a casa fue silencioso, se que lo acabo de conocer pero me transmite tanta tranquilidad es como si estar con el solucionara todos mis problemas es algo que aun no se como explicar.

-Aquí es - _que mal fue demasiado rápido_

-Bien entonces, ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti? - me quede atónita es raro que un chico me diga eso cuando acabo de terminar con una relación en menos de una semana pero de todas formas con el es diferente solo es mi amigo ¿no?-¿a las 8 está bien?

-Te veo a las 8

-Hasta las 8-Lo observo alejarse y entro a casa

-Que mal, sola de nuevo debo llamar a mis amigas deben estar preocupadas

-Moshi moshi

-¿Cerda?

-SAKURAAAA hasta que me llamas feliz cumpleaños eres una tonta por qué no has contestado nuestras llamadas ahora que marcaste ni creas que evitaras que festejemos tu cumpleaños porque… - _debo cortarla._

-Para eso te llamo

-Por eso te digo que aunque no quieras, no me importa si - _que pesada._

-Te hablo para decirte lo que haremos hoy cerda ¿ya puedes callar?

-¿Eres tú?

-¡Quien más!

-Me alegra que estés animada - se que no quería que lo notara pero su tono de voz cambia cuando tiene que decir algo pero no quiere, en este caso no me quiere lastimar mencionando el tema que me ha tenido deprimida. Dejémoslo así - y bien ¿Qué haremos?

-Iremos a cenar y después nos iremos de antro - le digo con un tono de voz un poco divertido

-Le avisare a las demás me parece perfecto, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que esta noche te la pases de lo mejor

-Gracias Ino. Te encargo que les avises, comenzare a arreglarme

7:45 p.m.

-Creo que ya no me falta nada -realmente me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho

Sakura lucía un par de jeans negros con una blusa strapless rosa con holanes de un tono un poco más claro que el de su cabello y zapatillas negras.

Tocan el timbre

-Ha llegado - me apresuro a bajar las escaleras antes de que mi mama abra la puerta y me interrogue sobre el muchacho que viene a recogerme que prácticamente es un completo extraño-Mama ya me voy

-Que te vaya bien cariño - escucho su voz desde la cocina

Me decido a abrir la puerta y lo veo frente a mí con algo en las manos y me lo entrega

-Feliz cumpleaños - _que lindo me compro algo, me acaba de conocer_ - que linda te vez

-Gracias - estoy demasiado sonrojada como para responder algo mas aunque debo admitir que él se ve realmente bien - ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y veraz - por primera vez lo observo desde que lo puso en mis manos. _Un momento ¡es Tiffany! Me está dando un regalo de Tiffany y me acaba de conocer hace unas horas_

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no lo abres ya? - _¿Qué por qué no lo abro ya? Pues porque estoy sorprendida ¿Qué no es obvio? - _Hmp si no quieres abrirlo ahora puedes hacerlo después

-¿Ehh? No, lo abriré ahora es solo que estoy un poco sorprendida

-Hmp

Comienzo a abrirlo y me encuentro con un collar con un dije en forma de pétalo de cerezo con la inscripción ''Tiffany & Co.'' Al reverso

-Es… ¡Es hermoso!

-Qué bueno que te guste

-¡ME ENCANTA! Gracias, muchas gracias Sasuke - me abalanzo sobre el, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y deposito un beso en su mejilla - es hermoso

-Hmp - esta sonrojado, al igual que yo. Estoy intentando ponérmelo sin éxito - ¿Puedo?

Se está ofreciendo a ponérmelo. Me giro de espaldas a él y recojo mi cabello para que el pueda cerrar el broche

-Ya esta

-Gracias – _que vergüenza de seguro estoy sonrojada._

-Te sienta muy bien- me dice al momento que desvía su rostro hacia un lado.

RING RING RING

Mi móvil esta sonando. Lo tomo y veo la pantalla. Ino.

-Moshi moshi

-FRENTUDAA DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO, estamos todas esperando donde nos dijiste, espero por tu bien que no nos hayas mentido para que no te molestáramos, por que si nos dejaste plantadas no sabes lo que te sucederá – pude interpretar claramente el tono amenazante de Ino.

-En 15 minutos estoy haya

-¡NO TARDES! - _me ha colgado_


	2. Flash

8:20 p.m.

-Hemos llegado

No lo había pensado pero, que diran mis amigas cuando me vean llegar con el. Solo espero que no armen un escándalo y lo ataquen con preguntas como suelen hacer.

-¿Entramos? – _Creo que esto ha sido una mala idea_

_-_Claro – digo con un pequeño tic en el ojo

Al entrar al restaurante alcanzo a ver la rubia y larga cabellera de ino. Voltea a verme y alza la mano en mi dirección después desvia su mirada hacia Sasuke e instantáneamente puedo ver su cara de confusión regresa su vista hacia mi, yo simplemente le sonrio ¿que mas puedo hacer?, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y ¡¡Oh no!! Creo que se trae algo entre manos espero estar equivocada. Un momento todos en la mesa nos están observando con cara de confusión. Hinata parece que va a explotar de lo roja que esta pero ¿por que? Están observando algo a la altura de mi cadera. Bajo mi mirada y me encuentro con la mano de Sasuke y la mia… ¡¡UNIDAS!!, ¿en que momento terminamos agarrados de la mano?. Volteo a verlo y el luce despreocupado, como si no se percatara de lo que esta sucediendo es mas hasta tiene su rostro hacia el lado contrario donde se encuentra el mio, parece que esta inspeccionando el lugar. Bien no es la gran cosa siemplemente lo jalare y nos acercaremos hacia donde están todos. Todos se están parando vienen hacia a mi y comienzan a abrazarme ¿pero que…?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! – _por un momento olvide que era mi cumpleaños que torpe soy_

-Muchas gracias chicos – aquí están mis mejores amigos; Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru. Hemos estado juntos desde siempre.

-¡Vaya Sakura nosotros que pensábamos sorprenderte pero la que nos dio la sorpresa fuiste tú! – dijo Ino muy directamente mirándonos a Sasuke y a mi

-CofcállateCof – _la cerda me las pagara como se atreve a decirlo y enfrente de Sasuke_

-¿y bien? – dice mi rubia amiga moviendo sus cejas de forma ascendente y descendente lanzando una mirada picara

-y bien ¿Qué? – le digo con mi rostro petrificado.

-¿Nos lo presentaras? – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Oh eso, bueno chicos el es Sasuke – dije haciendo un ademan hacia a él con mi mano – Sasuke, ellos son mis amigos; Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji y Shikamaru – dije señalando a cada uno de mis amigos

*************************************************

8:30 p.m.

-Oye Sakura ahora que lo pienso nunca nos habías hablado de Sasuke – dijo Tenten mientras se colocaba un dedo en su barbilla

-Bueno, la verdad es que Sasuke y yo nos acabamos de conocer recientemente – _por favor que no pregunten cuando, por favor que no pregunten mas_

-¿ah si? – dijo Ino observándonos de forma suspicaz – porque no nos cuentan cómo se conocieron

-Bu-bu-bueno veras, el, yo – _rayos ahora que le digo, supongo que todo seria mas fácil si no estuvieran todos mirándome expectantes _- ¡En el parque!

-¿huh? – dijeron todos al unisonó con excepción de Sasuke que parecía divertidísimo viendo la situación en la que me encontraba

-Nos conocimos en el parque – dije un poco más tranquila

-¿Pero cómo fue frontuda? – parece que Ino no dará su brazo a torcer y yo realmente no quiero recordar como me encontró Sasuke hoy

-Ya no seas problemática Ino, otórgale a Sakura el privilegio de la privacidad mínimo hoy que es su cumpleaños – _Bendito seas Shikamaru_

-Está bien por hoy lo dejare pasar pero mañana no te salvas sa-ku-ri-ta – dice Ino lanzándome una mirada amenazante

Soy yo o nadie se da cuenta que Sasuke está AQUÍ presente escuchando todo lo que dicen, estoy muerta de la vergüenza y el parece que está a punto de partirse de la risa ¿Por qué no dice nada? Digo tampoco es que quiera que diga algo que me vaya a comprometer aun mas pero podría ayudarme un poco.

-Por cierto Sasuke, ¿que edad tienes? - menciona Hinata tratando de desviar la atención, lo se por que esta roja ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

-Acabo de cumplir 19, para ser exactos el mes pasado

-Solo nos lleva 2 años con excepción de neji y Shikamaru, ellos también tienen 19 – menciona Tenten

-Eso creo – digo con una gotita escurriendo por mi frente

**************************************************

9:40 p.m.

Nos hemos distribuido en dos autos: en el de Sasuke y en el de Neji, . Hemos terminado de cenar y nos dirigimos a un antro que ha sido abierto recientemente dicen que te la pasas de muerte asi que todos están aprovechando mi cumpleaños para ir a averiguarlo. Cuando desperté o incluso hace 3 dias no había pensado, es mas, ni me hubiera cruzado por la mente que me sentiría entusiasmada con la idea de ir a este antro a festejar mi cumpleaños. Ino, Shikamaru y yo nos hemos ido con Sasuke y el resto con Neji.

Hemos llegado. Entramos, nos colocan una pulsera al pagar, esta genial el ambiente aquí dentro hay muchas luces neón ¡me encantan! Hay un hombre disfrazado de robot bailando en una jaula, en otra hay una mujer disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe, hay mas jaulas con personas disfrazadas de diferentes personajes y personalidades. Este lugar realmente tiene buena pinta. Volteo a ver a mis amigos todos parecen admirados con el lugar al igual que yo, en realidad no todos, Sasuke parece que nisiquiera le ha llamado la atención es como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares o como si ya hubiera venido.

-¿Quieres bailar? – escucho la voz de Sasuke en mi oído, realmente me ha hecho estremecer, me ha tomado por sorpresa. Al girar mi cabeza para encararlo me doy cuenta que mis amigos ya estaban instalados en una de las mesas del lugar e incluso ya se han parado a bailar. Miro a Sasuke y me doy cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca. Retrocedo un poco con las mejillas ardiéndome.

-Claro – le digo con una tímida sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de mis labios

Vamos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar. Wow Sasuke baila DEMASIADO bien, ¡¡jamás lo hubiera imaginado!!

-Oye que bien bailas – le digo

-¿Eso crees? – me dice alzando sus cejas junto con su sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracteriza o eso es lo que pienso yo.

-¿estas bromeando? Si te estuviera viendo de lejos pensaría que eres un profesional

-No creo que sea para tanto – me dice con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios es como si estuviera recordando un chiste que yo no se

-modesto

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – me dice cambiando el tema

-aja

*************************************************************

2:30 p.m.

11 de octubre, El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, me lo he pasado genial. Ya no puedo mas estoy muriendo del cansancion ¡este lugar es genial!

Todos estamos sentados en una mesa la verdad es que al igual que yo todos están muertos del cansancion hemos bailado toda la noche no es para menos sin mensionar que algunos ya hasta están un poco ebrios.

-Sakura – me dice Sasuke

-huh? – digo con mis ojos girando en forma de remolinos totalmente K.O.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Hai

-Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo neji. Yo en lo personal opino que el padre de Hinata la matara si se retrasan mas, es muy estricto – Tenten ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Hai – dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada ¿me he perdido de algo?

-¿Shikamaru, Ino? – les dice neji en forma de invitación

-Gracias neji pero no es necesario, mi padre y el de ino han salido hoy juntos, que problemático, pero ya están afuera de todas formas gracias- explica Shikamaru con su deje de cansancion. Ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he visto animado por algo.

-Bien, entonces nosotros ya nos vamos – anuncia neji

-Vayan con cuidado – les digo

-Gracias, Ustedes también saku – dice Hinata con una sonrisa en forma de despedida

-Vamos Sakura – apresura Sasuke. Giro mi rostro hacia el y esta viendo un punto fijo hacia enfrente, se le ve preocupado, posiblemente y solo estoy alucinando por el cansancion.

-Hai – me despido con la mano de ino y Shikamaru

Llegamos al estacionamiento, siento que Sasuke esta un poco presionado.

-Sasuke, ¿pasa algo?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunta mientras me abre la puerta del copiloto

-Siento que estas un poco… nervioso – le atajo mientras subo al auto

-Para nada – me sonríe rápidamente mientras cierra la puerta, rodea rápidamente el auto y sube del lado del conductor – estoy bien

-Si tu lo dices – le digo con un deje sarcástico, lo que causo que el riera entre dientes

Volteo para ponerme el cinturón y alcanzo a ver una luz, ¿es un flash?

-¿Ya te pusiste el cinturón? – me dice Sasuke con un semblante serio mirando hacia enfrente, me apresuro a ponérmelo

-¡Listo! – Sasuke acelera al momento, no es que sea paranoica pero siento que va un poco rápido

Me limito a guardar silencio. Sasuke esta mirando el retrovisor demasiado es como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo, noto sus manos tensas en el volante. Veo otro flash. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Vamos por calles que no logro identificar ¿Estará tomando un atajo?. Sasuke deja escapar un suspiro y baja la velocidad me estoy dando cuenta que estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto dudosa – diras que soy muy molesta pero en verdad te noto tenso

-No te preocupes Sakura – para el auto y se gira hacia mi, me brinda una calida sonrisa y posa su mano sobre mi mejilla – todo esta bien, hemos llegado

-Yo… - Me siento un poco aturdida el simple contacto de su piel sobre mi mejilla y sus palabras llenas de tranquilidad es una sensación completamente diferente a lo que he vivido – gracias

El no dice nada, simplemente me mira de una forma que no logro desifrar. No me siento incomoda al contrario por alguna razon me hace sentir muy bien.

Sasuke se baja del auto y lo rodea de nuevo para abrirme la puerta, wow aun no puedo creer que sea tan caballeroso incluso me ofrece su mano para bajar, la tomo y salgo del auto. Caminamos hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-Muchas gracias por haber estado hoy conmigo – le digo

-No fue nada, lo he pasado muy bien – me dice con su sonrisa característica

-Excelente

-Sakura, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo mañana?

-Nada

-que te parece si paso por ti y te invito al cine o vamos por un helado

-Perfecto – le digo con una sonrisa

-bien, paso por ti a las 4

-me parece bien

**Gracias a todos los que han leído my fanfic en especial a las personas que me han dejado reviews**

**sasuke9529  
sakuracr**

**setsuna17**

**Jesybert **

**jjss **

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**gracias por el apoyo he subido la conti lo mas pronto que pude espero que les guste! Un beso**


	3. El Sueño

-No por favor – estoy suplicando – déjenlo ya

Las luces continuaban impidiéndome ver. Entre mi desesperación ya no sabía que mas podía hacer, ¿debería lanzarme a las luces hasta encontrarlo?, ¿debería permanecer en este sitio hasta que la luz se disipara y pueda divisar su figura?, Kami-sama que debo hacer.

-Sakura – escucho su voz llamándome débilmente – ¡AYUDAME! - Su grito es desgarrador

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Donde estas? Por favor responde – le digo con voz ahogada ya que he comenzado a llorar

¿Por qué nadie más viene a ayudarnos? Los gritos son lo suficientemente fuertes para que nos escuche alguien. Un momento, las luces comienzan a disiparse.

-¿Sasuke? – lo llamo débilmente – ¿dond…? ¡SASUKE!

La imagen que están presenciando mis ojos es algo que si pudiera evitar verlo jamás lo hubiera visto. Sasuke esta en el suelo, tengo miedo, no quiero acercarme, no quiero ver esto, no quiero.

No quiero que le hagan daño, porque yo lo…

**********************************

-NO, SASUKE – me levanto de un brinco, estoy sudando, puedo sentir las gotas de sudor en mi frente, mi respiración es rápida.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? esto es. Miro a mí alrededor, es mi habitación. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está?

-Vaya – suspiro un poco más tranquila – fue solo un sueño

Volteo hacia mi buro, mi reloj marca las 2 p.m. he dormido mucho Sasuke vendrá por mí en dos horas debo estar lista. Me siento en el borde de mi cama estoy buscando mis pantuflas.

-Rayos – por poco caigo al piso pero alcance a sostenerme del buro.

Me dirijo al baño, debo darme una ducha y arreglarme, el pronto estará aquí.

***********************************

SASUKE

-He dicho que hoy no puedo – se ve a un chico pelinegro de ojos azabache hablando por su móvil

-_Pero Sasuke es una gran oportunidad _– un hombre demasiado frustrado se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono

-Lo sé mejor que nadie pero, hoy tengo un compromiso – sonrío con satisfacción y es que ayer fue un día maravilloso, si no hubiera sido por…

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!, ¡SASUKE! – incluso si pasabas cerca se podía escuchar al hombre gritando en el auricular

-Ya te he escuchado – _este hombre casi me rompe el tímpano, no entiende lo que es una negativa _– pero te he dicho que no puedo

-Píeselo bien por favor tienes hasta las 7 p.m. para presentarte por favor no dejes escapar esta gran oportunidad – el hombre había suavizado su tono de voz. Un poco mas y estaría suplicando.

-Lo sé pero - miro mi reloj de muñeca marcan las 3:30 mierda llegare tarde – tengo prisa, nos vemos luego

Rápidamente cierro la tapa de mi móvil y arranco mi auto, debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo por Sakura, no quiero hacerla esperar.

Aun no logro comprender lo que sucedió en el parque ¿por qué me acerque a ella?. Verla llorar así me hiso sentir devastado y esos es raro en mi ya que no suelo ser muy compasivo.

FLASHBACK

Se podía observar a un chico en un Pontiac Solstice GTi pirelli negro deteniéndose ante la luz roja que marcaba un semáforo, realmente se veía cansado, giro su rostro hacia la ventana, su expresión cambio drásticamente.

Sentada en una banca se podía ver a una peli rosa llorando, la chica abrazaba sus piernas, se veía muy mal.

-Ella… - de repente sentí el impulso de acercarme, rápidamente estacione el auto, y camine hasta ella, no estaba seguro realmente que era lo que le iba a decir pero, necesitaba hablarle, llegue hasta donde estaba ella - ¿Estás bien?

Ella lentamente levanta su cabeza y puedo ver claramente las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Sus ojos jades me miran y experimento un encuentro de emociones, tiene unos ojos lindos.

- Eso creo, siendo sincera no sé ni que es estar bien – me responde amargamente con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunto. Realmente no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, no suelo ser así con nadie - sabes, no suelo ser entrometido y mucho menos meterme en lo que no me concierne pero cuando te vi llorando sentí que debía acercarme. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te pasa?

No me doy cuenta ni lo que digo, solo quiero saber que le está sucediendo. No la conozco, pero no me gusta verla así.

-Es mi cumpleaños

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ante ese recuerdo sonrío, mi sonrisa se extiende más al recordar como seleccione el regalo que le he hecho, la flor de cerezo, en el momento que la vi supe que debía ser para ella, no dude en comprarla ni una vez. Estaba ansioso por entregársela.

-A tiempo - son las 4 en punto. Estoy al pie de la puerta de la casa de Sakura, toco el timbre. Me abre la puerta una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, supongo que es la madre de Sakura – Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes joven – la madre de Sakura me sonríe, tiene la misma sonrisa que Sakura - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a buscar a Sakura – me limito a contestarle

-Pasa, voy a avisarle que has llegado

***********************************

SAKURA

Estoy lista, solo me falta poner un poco de gloss en mis labios. Mi madre está tocando mi puerta

-Pasa – le digo

-Hija, un joven muy guapo te está esperando – me dice muy emocionada

-Gracias mama – bajo las escaleras y puedo verlo, de pie, me está esperando.

-Te ves muy bien – me dice

-Gracias tu también – no puedo evitar sonreírle

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro – le digo. Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia su auto negro

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? – me dijo mientras me abría la puerta de su Solstice

-No lo sé, ¿vamos al cine? – le dije pensativa – he visto cortos en la tele de una película de terror, se ve interesante

-Como digas – me dijo con una sonrisa al momento que cerraba la puerta

*************************************

Estamos en el cine, estamos en el sitio donde exhiben las sinopsis, no encuentro la película, Sasuke está detrás de mí ayudándome a buscarla.

-Debe estar aquí, en la tele dicen que ya está en cines – le digo haciendo un puchero

-Mira ¿no es esta? – me dice señalando la sinopsis de la película. Es la correcta.

-Sí, es esa – volteo mi rostro hacia él, estamos demasiado cerca, instantáneamente me sonrojo y rápidamente me giro hacia enfrente – Vamos por los boletos – le digo casi tartamudeando

-Vamos – me dice soltando una risa entre dientes, creo que se burla porque me he sonrojado

-Me da un bolet… - Hemos llegado a la taquilla la voz de Sasuke corta la mía.

-Me puede dar dos boletos para la sala 6 – dice firmemente con su voz ronca y varonil

-Aquí tiene – dice la chica al tiempo que le guiña un ojo a Sasuke – ¿Desea algo más?

-No gracias – dice Sasuke mirando los boletos. Hago el intento de sacar mi cartera pero él no me lo permite, rápidamente pasa el dinero por debajo de la ventanilla.

Sasuke me toma de la mano y me jala hacia la sala, volteo al mostrador y la chica que recién nos había atendido está mirando nuestras manos unidas con una ceja alzada, levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en mí con una mirada matadora, yo igualmente le lanzo la peor mirada que pude lograr. ¡Pero qué descarada!

-¿Qué estas mirando? – Me dice Sasuke intentando divisar el punto que estoy observando, su mirada choca con la de la chica que le lanza una mirada insinuante, suelta una carcajada y me voltea a ver - ¿Estas celosa?

-¿Qué dices? – le digo con los ojos como platos y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Estas celosa de ella – me dice en tono afirmativo – no tienes por que

-Yo no estoy celosa de nadie – le digo con tono molesto – date prisa, la película ya ha comenzado

Sasuke solo sonríe y entramos juntos a la sala.

*********************************************

Mierda, yo y mis ideas, pero no me puedo quedar callada, se me tenía que ocurrir proponer una película de terror. Tengo los ojos cerrados y mis manos cubriéndolos, volteo a ver a Sasuke, se ve sereno, la escena no debe ser muy fuerte, de otra manera no podría estar tan sereno.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – _tonta tonta tonta tonta_. Maldito el momento en que se me ha ocurrido mirar, es lo peor que he visto en mi vida. Sasuke sigue sereno, sin un gesto de emoción en su rostro. Siento algo pesado sobre mi hombro, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con Sasuke mirándome… que patética, he escondido mi rostro en su pecho.

-Que miedosa eres – quiere reírse, pero se limita a dejarme permanecer de la forma en que nos encontramos. En otra situación estaría sonrojada pero ahora estoy demasiado pálida a causa del miedo como para que la sangre llegue a mi cabeza o a mis mejillas. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar – Ya puedes mirar, ha pasado lo peor – me dice apretándome hacia él.

-No voy a mirar – le digo escondiéndome aun mas en su pecho

-Sakura no seas cobarde – me dice al borde de la risa

-No lo soy – le respondo mirándolo con un puchero – es solo que no me gusta ver eso

-Pero si tú escogiste esta película

-Pues si pero no sabía que sería tan horrible – le dije cubriendo de nuevo mis ojos

Y así permanecimos hasta que termino la película, en algunas partes me sobresaltaba un poco pero Sasuke lograba tranquilizarme, por fin ha terminado la tortura, por un momento pensé que la película no tendría fin.

-No estuvo mal – dice Sasuke con una mueca en actitud desdeñosa

-Me ha encantado – le digo con sarcasmo levantando mis cejas – Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida

-Bien, entonces te compensare – me dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro – se de un lugar donde sirven helados italianos, estoy seguro que te gustara

-Genial – le digo con una sonrisa que ilumino mis ojos. Amo los helados.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia donde Sasuke dejo estacionado su flamante Pontiac negro, llegamos a él y lo abordamos, claro, Sasuke como ya es costumbre para mí, me abre la puerta para que suba.

Sasuke enciende el auto y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que ha mencionado anteriormente, en el transcurso del camino platicamos sobre temas convencionales.

Hemos llegado al lugar que Sasuke menciono.

-Aquí es – me dice Sasuke girando su rostro hacia a mi - ¿Qué te parece?

-Es genial Sasuke, no tenía idea de la existencia de este lugar – le digo con los ojos iluminados.

-Entremos – me dice, yo me limito a asentir.

Al entrar podemos observar una barra enorme de helados, creo que nunca había visto tanto helado junto. Al llegar a la barra nos dan una hoja digital en la que debemos marcar las combinaciones que queremos para nuestro helado, llegamos al final de la barra, entregamos la hoja, unos minutos después el mesero trae nuestros helados a la mesa, ¡Me encanta!

Tengo mi helado frente a mí, se ve delicioso, lo pruebo y ¡oh! Es el mejor helado que he probado en mi vida

-Definitivamente voy a frecuentar este lugar

-Hmp – Sasuke me está sonriendo con satisfacción

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que terminamos con nuestros helados y nos dirigimos a la salida. Giro mi rostro hacia Sasuke, puedo ver su rostro distorsionado por un momento, después comienzan las luces al igual que la noche anterior pero estas se parecen más a las de mi sueño ya que no puedo ver nada, no puedo ver a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? – le llamo cubriéndome los ojos con mi antebrazo

-Sakura, todo está bien – escucho su voz intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que me es imposible en este momento.

-Señorita, voltee – escucho la voz de un hombre al momento que un disparo de luz choca contra mi rostro, me siento un poco mareada.

Siento como alguien me toma de la mano y me jala, su piel es cálida al tacto. Es Sasuke puedo reconocerlo. Llevo los ojos cerrados, de todas formas no puedo ver nada. Ha abierto la puerta de su auto, me obliga a subir, escucho la puerta cerrarse y siento un peso contra mi cuerpo, finalmente abro mis ojos. Sasuke se encuentra sobre mí, tiene la mirada fija en la ventanilla, por la cual entran las luces que nos han atacado hace un momento , yo también dirijo mi mirada hacia el mismo punto que Sasuke lo hace y ahora lo entiendo todo… Paparazzi.

Sasuke enciende de nuevo el auto y lo arranca a toda velocidad dejando atrás a todos los fotógrafos que nos asediaban.

-¿Sasuke, que está pasando? – le cuestiono con el seño fruncido

-Sakura, te lo explicare todo en cuanto los perdamos – me dice mirando el retrovisor – Por favor confía en mi

-Bien, pero me debes una explicación

-Te la daré, te lo aseguro – me dice con voz firme y decidida

**Muchas gracias por los reviews:**

**Lili-cherry-uchiha**

**Jjss**

**Sakuraxuchiha**

**setsuna17**

**sakuracr**

**camii-ssk**

**Arantxa-swan**

**hay unos que realmente me han inspirado. Pido una disculpa por no haber aclarado antes quien había engañado a Sakura pero aun no puedo revelarlo, me disculpo por eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, también espero que me dejen mas reviews, de nuevo muchas gracias!**


	4. Dime la verdad

Estamos frente a un gran portón negro de hierro, tras él se encuentra una enorme residencia, todo esto se ve muy lujoso, incluso junto a esta gran residencia se encuentran otras casi igual de grandes. ¿Quién vivirá en este lugar?, O la pregunta debe ser ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, el portón se abre y Sasuke dirige el auto dentro. Atravesamos un jardín hermoso y muy extenso, hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la gran residencia. Sasuke baja del auto y abre mi puerta.

-Sakura – me llama Sasuke, ofreciéndome su mano para bajar del auto, dudo un poco pero al final la tomo – Sígueme por favor

-Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le cuestiono con un poco de desconfianza - ¿Quién vive aquí?

-Esta es mi casa Sakura, olvide decírtelo – me responde quitándole importancia al asunto – ahora sígueme, por favor

Junto a la puerta se encuentra un hombre vestido de traje negro, al ver a Sasuke rápidamente endereza su postura y nos abre la puerta, Sasuke le entrega las llaves de su Gti Pirelli. Se entiende que este hombre es el mayordomo. Al atravesar la puerta nos encontramos con un enorme recibidor lleno de lujos, con lámparas colgantes, lindos cuadros, muebles de material muy fino y otros cuantos detalles. Atravesamos el amplio recibidor, nos encontramos con un par de escaleras en forma de U, tras estas se encuentra una enorme puerta de cristal, al parecer lleva al jardín, puedo ver una piscina atreves de ella. Sasuke se desvía hacia la izquierda y me conduce por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, el se detiene frente a una y al abrirla, me encuentro con lo que debe ser el estudio. De frente a mí, hay otra gran puerta de cristal también con vista a la piscina, a mi derecha se encuentra una gran televisión de pantalla plana, al parecer de plasma, también hay una sala, a mi izquierda hay un gran librero que abarca una parte considerable de la pared, frente a este está un escritorio.

-Siéntate por favor – Sasuke me ofrece asiento frente al escritorio, acomodando la silla detrás de mí.

-Gracias – le digo tomando asiento, el me imita, se sienta en una silla que se encuentra junto a la mía – Sasuke, yo no entiendo nad…

-Sakura – mi voz ha sido cortada por la suya, me llama con voz firme – Lee esto por favor – me dice ofreciéndome una revista

¿Una revista? ¿Para qué quiere que lea una revista?. Lo miro directamente a los ojos sin entender nada, pero al final dirijo mi vista hacia la revista. ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Desde cuándo aparezco en revistas?, la portada en pocas palabras somos Sasuke y yo, al parecer la fotografía fue tomada ayer en la noche mientras bailábamos en el club. Debajo de la foto se encuentra una nota que dice: _Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Enamorado?,_ rápidamente abro la revista, busco el índice, al encontrarlo busco el artículo sobre Sasuke. Página 69. Hojeo rápidamente, hasta que llego a la que buscaba.

_Sasuke Uchiha el famoso prodigio músico, actor y demás, fue visto la noche del 11 de octubre, en un club que fue recientemente abierto, del que se dice, está causando muy buenas impresiones, pero eso no es todo, fue visto con una chica pelirosa de ojos verdes, por cierto muy linda, bailando muy animados en el centro de la pista. Los seguimos hasta el estacionamiento, logramos presenciar su huida juntos, ya que inevitablemente los perdimos, como lo muestran las fotografías que logramos captar. Se presume que esta chica peli rosa es la novia de Sasuke. ¿Sera que el corazón de este guapo chico ya tiene dueña?_

Al terminar de leer esto he quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Primero: Sasuke es famoso, Segundo: La gente piensa que soy su novia, Tercero: ¿La dueña de su corazón?, esto es irreal.

-Sakura yo…

-Espera – le indico guardar silencio deteniéndolo con la palma de mi mano extendida frente a él, cierro los ojos e intento analizar y organizar toda la información que mi cerebro ha tenido que almacenar recientemente – Sasuke tú…

No sé qué decirle, esto realmente es impactante para mi, el solo me mira expectante.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – me limito a formular esa sencilla pregunta

-No lo sé, yo… - me dice, mirando el suelo y dudando sobre que responderme –…No quería que te alejaras

-¿Por qué me iba a alejar, Sasuke? – Le cuestiono sin entender

-No lo sé, llegue a pensar que no ibas a querer estar cerca de mi después de ver cómo me persiguen los paparazzi, no puedo salir a la calle sin ser asediado, las revistas que publican cada movimiento de mi vida, realmente no es muy fácil vivir con eso, es decir, yo no tengo problema, estoy acostumbrado, pero tú, no quería que te sintieras perseguida estando cerca de mi por eso te lo oculte. Lo arruine ¿cierto?

-Sasuke – lo llamo, lo noto tenso – Yo jamás me alejaría de ti, claro que no lo has arruinado, yo comprendo absolutamente todo lo que me has dicho, pero eso para mí no es problema, será difícil acostumbrarme, pero no es algo a lo que no me pueda adaptar para estar contigo

-Sakura – me mira muy extrañado, parece no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que le he dicho - ¿No estas molesta?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – le respondo con una sonrisa

-Debo decir… – dirige su visa hacia el suelo y comienza a ampliar su sonrisa - …que me esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esta. Es más, aseguraba que no me darías tiempo ni de explicarte esto

-Pues que poco me conoces – le digo con una mano en el pecho, fingiendo sentirme ofendida

Sakura – se acerca, toma con ambas manos una de las mías y la coloca sobre su pecho. Yo me sonrojo al instante – me hace muy bien estar contigo

-Y-y-yo – mi rostro esta en llamas, LITERAL – a mi también

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Sasuke se acerca a mí, me sonríe de esa forma que solo él sabe.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca, el rodea mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me atrae hacia su cuerpo, está hundiendo su rostro en mi clavícula, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Su aroma me pega de lleno, lo aspiro. El aroma de Sasuke es tan varonil pero liguero a la vez, es embriagador. Se aleja un poco de mi cuerpo me toma por los hombros y me mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos y después te llevo a tu casa?

-Suena bien – le digo con una sonrisa

-Perfecto – se acerca al escritorio, presiona un botón - ¿Qué se te antoja?

-No sé, ¿Qué se te antoja a ti?

-Tú eres la invitada. Elige, pide lo que quieras, no hay algo que no puedan preparar en la cocina de esta casa – me dice con aires de satisfacción

-¿Pizza? – le respondo con una risita nerviosa

Tocan la puerta, es una empleada.

-Brenda, podrías decir que nos preparen una pizza – gira su rostro hacia a mi - ¿Peperoni?

-Hai

Unos minutos después, nos llevaron la pizza, que por cierto ¡¡estaba deliciosa!! Después de cenar Sasuke me trajo a mi casa. Estamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Sakura, gracias por permitirme estar cerca de ti

-¿Por qué lo dices? Nunca te lo negaría – le digo un poco alarmada – si es por lo que hablamos, ya te lo he dicho, no ha pasado nada, después de todo, no es tu culpa

-Es bueno no tener que ocultarlo - Sasuke me sonríe, su sonrisa refleja tranquilidad

-Para ambos – le aclaro

-Sakura, mañana iras al instituto ¿cierto? – me pregunta

-Cierto – respondo sin comprender el objeto de su pregunta

-Supongo que no podremos vernos en la semana – No había pensado en eso, pero al oírlo decirlo me sentí mal pensado en la semana de soledad que me esperaba, no será algo precisamente placentero.

-Eso parece – al responder automáticamente bajo la mirada

-Pero había pensado… - rápidamente dirijo mi mirada hacia sus ojos, muy atenta a lo que dice -…ahora que ya lo sabes, bueno, el viernes tengo un concierto, estaba pensando que me podrías acompañar. Claro, solo si tú quieres

-Claro que quiero, me encantaría ir a verte

-Perfecto, entonces te llamare en la semana – me dice, dándome un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida – Cuídate mucho Sakura

*******************************************

Estoy lista, me he bañado, cambiado, peinado y demás, solo me falta desayunar. Me dirijo a la cocina, tomo un plato, vierto cereal y leche en el. Estoy comiendo, ahora comienza a sonar mi móvil, atiendo la llamada y es…

-_Cuéntamelo todo – _dice una chica chillando

-Tranquila, no hay nada que contar

_-Y yo soy tonta ¿no?, dime que hicieron ayer, estoy segura que salieron juntos y ¡no me mientas!_

-Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada Ino, será mejor que platiquemos en el instituto o al terminar las clases, podemos ir a un café

_-Muy bien. Saliendo de clases iremos a un café y me lo contaras todo_

-Todo – le respondo resignada

-_Nos vemos en el instituto, no llegues tarde_

-No lo hare, adiós – digo al tiempo que finalizo la llamada

Termino de desayunar y me voy al instituto. Todo parece normal, al parecer nadie ha notado lo de la revista, que alivio. He llegado al instituto, veo a ino y a las chicas a lo lejos, me dirijo hacia donde se encuentran.

-Hola chicas – les saludo

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? – me dice Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo hacia sus espaldas, donde se encontraban Ino y Tenten hablando sobre algo que no puedo escuchar muy bien

-Ya te lo he dicho, apuesto a que no lo sabe – decía Tenten, como en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a Ino

-Te digo que si lo sabe – renegaba Ino

-¿Qué no sabe quién, que? – les pregunto sin entender nada de lo que estaban comentando hace unos momentos de que yo llegara

-Lo platicaremos todo cuando vayamos al café Sakura – Ino, me responde tranquilamente

-Como digas – _será mejor no contradecirla_

El día de clases transcurrió normal, supongo que aun no se han dado cuenta, gracias kami-sama. Las clases han terminado y nos dirigimos a un café cercano, siempre que necesitamos platicar sobre algo importante venimos aquí.

-¿Y bien Sakura? Comienza – me dice Ino con los ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar lo más pronto posible lo que tenga que decir. Su semblante lo dice todo

-Bueno realmente no se con que quieres que comience – le digo un poco sonrojada desviando la vista hacia mis manos

-Sakura, cuéntanos que hicieron ayer – me dice Tenten con un inconfundible tono de emoción

-Bueno, nada interesante, solo fuimos al cine, por un helado y comimos pizza en su casa – les digo lo que quieren oír, con ellas es mejor cooperar, de todas formas terminaran haciéndome hablar. Prefiero que sea por las buenas

-¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!! – exclaman todas a la vez

-¿q-que pasa? – les digo sin entender, observándolas a todas a la vez

-¡¡¡FUISTE A SU CASA!!! – vuelven a exclamar todas al unísono

-No no, no es lo que piensan, fue solo un momento, solo para cenar – les digo intentando aclarar la situación, aunque sinceramente no hay mucho que hacer con ellas

-¿Segura? – dice me pregunta Ino

-Claro – la miro con un poco de desconfianza, a lo que ella mira a Tenten y asiente, Tenten saca su computadora portátil de su mochila

-Entonces, estoy segura de que puedes explicarnos esto – me dice Ino, mientras me muestra una página de internet donde salgo yo siendo acorralada por los paparazzi en el lugar donde me llevo Sasuke por un helado

-Oh no – esas palabras salen en forma de gemido de mi boca

-Baja mas, hablan de Sasuke también, hay más fotos – dice Tenten

En efecto, bajo mas y me encuentro con fotos de Sasuke acorralado también, cuando íbamos saliendo de la heladería, antes de que nos vieran, también tomaron una foto donde Sasuke está sobre mí, lo recuerdo esta fue cuando me lanzo dentro del auto, se ve muy comprometedora para mi gusto.

-¡¡¡Sakura Haruno, sales con un famoso, vas a su casa y no nos lo habías dicho!!! ¿Cómo pudiste?- me acusa Ino

-Ino tranquila. En primera: yo no salgo con Sasuke, Segunda: me entere ayer que era famoso, Tercera: Fuimos a su casa porque estábamos huyendo. Escuchen, en verdad lo siento pero no sabía cómo decirles esto, aunque era más que obvio que tarde o temprano lo iban a averiguar

-Sakura, no te preocupes, nosotras no queríamos presionarte – me responde Hinata muy apenada como siempre

-No Hinata, no me están presionando, siento no habérselos dicho antes

-Estamos felices por ti, Sakura – me dice Tenten con una enorme sonrisa

-No podría ser de otra forma – corrobora Ino al momento que las tres se paran y me abrazan

-Gracias

-¿Y bien, se verán hoy? – pregunta rápidamente Tenten

-No, Hasta el viernes, dará un concierto y me invito a verlo

-Suena divertido – opina Hinata

-Lo se, sinceramente, muero por que sea viernes – Les confieso

-¿Por ver a Sasuke, o por el concierto? – pregunta Ino intentando insinuar algo

-Solo pienso que será divertido – contesto, intentando evitar dar una respuesta directa, después de todo, ni yo conozco esa respuesta.

*********************

**Me disculpo por no haber actualizado pronto, pero estas semanas fueron de exámenes y se me imposibilito realmente, ahora que se han terminado espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Aun faltan algunos personajes, pronto saldrán, todo es parte de la historia. Espero no se desesperen.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews:**

**Arantxa Swan**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**sasuke9529**

**Cris0408**

**setsuna17**

**sakuraxuchiha**

**onpu haruno**

**Gota de Agua**

**BeLLaNgEl.**

**asukasoad**

**jjss**

**Hikisuitteru**

**camii-ssk**

**nekiita**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**Karina Natsumi**


	5. ¿Sorprendida?

Martes

-Hola chicas – saludo a Hinata, Ino y a Tenten - ¿Entramos?

Estamos en el instituto. Nos dirigimos al salón, pero hay algo raro, muchos nos observan.

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta? – pregunta Hinata

-Imposible no notarlo – responde Tenten

-Es por Sakura – dice Ino, asintiendo con los parpados cerrados – No puede ser por otra razón

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, si tuviera el cabello rosa, te diría que yo soy la que llama la atención

-muy graciosa – respondo de forma sarcástica

-¿Enserio no te das cuenta frontuda?

-¿De qué? – le pregunto sin entender

-Te miran porque sales con Sasuke – dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Ya te he dicho que él y yo no salimos juntos – respondo sonrojada

-Aun – dicen mis tres "amigas" al unísono

Miércoles

-Sakura, Sakura – me llama una chica de mi clase

-¿Qué pasa? – Respondo

-¿¡Es cierto que sales con Sasuke Uchiha!? He visto fotos en internet donde aparecen juntos – me cuestiona con los ojos fuera de orbita

-¿Ehh? No, yo no – comienzo balbucear

-¿Entonces es mentira?

-Si

-¿Si salen juntos? – me vuelve a cuestionar confundiendo mi respuesta

-¡No!

-¡Lo sabía, están juntos!

-Pero no – mis palabras se quedaron en el aire ya que ella ya se había ido, posiblemente a contarle a alguien más lo que recién hablamos.

Jueves

Mi móvil está sonando, lo abro sin ver quien el número.

-_Hola Sakura_ – escucho la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la línea, no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente

-Sasuke – suelto su nombre en un susurro

_-¿Estas ocupada?_

-No para nada

_-Sakura, estaba pensando pasar por ti al colegio e invitarte a comer, ¿Qué te parece?_

-Me parece bien

_-Perfecto. Bueno por otro lado, mañana es el concierto ¿Lo recuerdas?_

-Claro, como olvidarlo

_-Bueno, debo llegar a las 5:00p.m. Para la prueba de sonido. Tengo pensado mandar a alguien por ti a las 6:00 o 7:00p.m., ¿Está bien?_

-Muy bien, por mi no hay problema

_-Bien, solo quería consultártelo_ – dice con un tono un dubitativo, que en lo personal me causo gracia _- mañana te veo en el colegio. Cuídate Sakura_

-Tú también, te veo mañana

-_Hasta entonces_

Viernes

¡Qué nervios! Voy tarde para el instituto, si quiero llegar debo apresurarme.

-¡Sakura! – escucho que alguien grita mi nombre. Volteo, es Ino

-Apresúrate cerda, vamos tarde

-Calla frontuda y sigue caminando

Al llegar al instituto nos apresuramos a entrar a nuestro salón, por suerte aun no ha llegado el maestro.

-Chicas, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? – pregunta Hinata

-No hemos llegado tarde Hinata, es solo que no llegamos tan temprano como siempre – para una acusación, Ino siempre tiene una excusa

-¡Sentados! – el profesor ha llegado.

Me dispongo a sentarme y a tomar la clase, pero Tenten me da un pequeño trozo de papel que dice:

_Saliendo de clases iremos a tu casa para ayudarte a arreglarte_

Rápidamente volteo el papel y me dispongo a responder lo siguiente:

_Lo siento chicas, pero ayer quede con Sasuke de ir a comer, saliendo de la escuela pasara por mí, ¿Que les parece si les marco cuando llegue a mi casa?_

Al verlo las tres asienten. El resto de la mañana paso monótonamente, he estado ansiando el momento de ver a Sasuke. Por fin ha llegado, es hora de salida.

Estoy esperando a Sasuke, siento como alguien me tapa los ojos, me sobresalto, pero me tranquilizo al momento de identificar el aroma de Sasuke

-Sasuke – el me destapa los ojos

-¿Cómo supiste? – me pregunta un poco sorprendido

-Tu aroma – le respondo sinceramente y el muestra una sonrisa de superioridad

-Ven – me toma de la mano y me dirige a su Pontiac Solstice GTI Pirelli Negro, tan imponente como siempre, Sasuke abre mi puerta, no lo había notado pero todos nos están observando, incluso algunos están tomando fotos con sus celulares.

-Me disculpo por esto – me dice Sasuke señalando con la cabeza a toda la gente que está mirando.

-Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa – le digo girando mi rostro hacia a él – ya te he dicho que no tienes de que disculparte

Sasuke me sonríe, se dirige al lugar en donde comeremos, que por cierto no me ha dicho en qué lugar será. El motor se detiene, Sasuke baja del auto y abre mi puerta. Al parecer hemos llegado, ¡que rápido! Nos encontramos frente a un pequeño lago con canoas, atrás de este se encuentra un restaurante, al parecer de comida japonesa. Sasuke sube rápidamente a la canoa.

-Permíteme – me dice tomándome de la cintura para subirme a la canoa.

-Gracias – no lo había notado pero el lago tiene muchos peces dorados, se ve realmente lindo – Mira Sasuke, ¡qué lindo! – le digo señalando a los peces

-Me alegra que te guste – me dice con una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Cruzamos el lago, Sasuke me ayuda a bajar de la canoa.

-Buenas tardes – nos saluda uno de los trabajadores - ¿Podría proporcionarme su nombre?

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Por aquí señor Uchiha

Un mesero nos dirige hacia nuestra mesa, nos ofrece la carta. El restaurante tiene una amplia gama en cuanto a la barra de sushi, hay otros platillos japonés que se ven deliciosos. Sasuke no ha tocado si quiera su carta, al parecer viene seguido.

-¿Les puedo tomar su orden? – pregunta el mesero

-Sakura, ¿Qué se te antoja? – me pregunta Sasuke

-Un Tokio roll y una limonada

-¿Para usted joven?

-Tepanyaki de res y una coca-cola

-Enseguida

-Este lugar es muy lindo – le digo a Sasuke.

-La comida es aun mejor – me dice con una sonrisa de lado.

-No lo dudo – le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu semana?

-De maravilla – respondo no muy convencida recordando los encuentros y acosos que sufrí desde el lunes.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro! No pudo haber sido mejor

El mesero se aproxima con nuestros platillos, todo luce delicioso. Justo como dijo Sasuke, la comida aquí es genial, esta delicioso. Platicamos de trivialidades durante la comida. Al terminar Sasuke me llevo a mi casa. Ahora debo llamar a las chicas.

-Hinata, ya estoy en casa, ¿Puedes avisarle a las demás?

-_Claro, yo les aviso_

-Ok, las espero - _Tomare una ducha antes de que lleguen_

Me apresuro a subir las escaleras, abro la puerta del baño, entro, me desvisto y me adentro en la ducha. Las gotas de agua caen sobre mi rostro inundándolo totalmente, siento como recorren mi cabello desde la raíz hasta la punta cayendo finalmente sobre mi cuerpo. Algo que nunca le he contado a nadie: cuando tengo problemas, nada me relaja más que tomar un baño, es como si todos mis problemas se los llevara el agua. Este no es el caso, pero debo estar relajada de todas formas cuando lleguen las chicas, debo estar preparada psicológicamente para lo que me espera con ellas. Las conozco y sé que no pararan de hacer preguntas.

Salgo de la ducha, coloco una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, entro a mi habitación y comienzo a vestirme, me coloco un pequeño overol de mezclilla, una blusa naranja y mis pantuflas. Más vale estar cómoda. Puedo escuchar el timbre sonando, bajo las escaleras abro la puerta, ahí están Ino, Hinata y Tenten.

-Pasen chicas – les invito a entrar.

-Sakura, tenemos mucho que hacer contigo – ellas han entrado, yo he quedado de espaldas a ellas para cerrar la puerta. Giro lentamente, las tres me están examinando muy cuidadosamente.

-Si Sakura como acaba de decir Tenten, hay mucho que hacer contigo – corrobora Ino al tiempo que me empujaba escaleras arriba.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, me obligaron a sentarme en la silla frente a mi tocador y comenzaron a manipular mi cabello.

-¿Cómo creen que debamos peinarla? – pregunta Tenten mirando hacia el techo con el índice sobre la barbilla

-Suelto se le vería lindo – opina Hinata

-Me dará mucho calor entre la gente – Intento opinar

-Tu calla, nadie ha pedido tu opinión, además no estarás entre la gente torpe, recuerda que Sasuke te ha invitado, no vas a cualquier concierto. Además el no te expondría entre sus fans – me recrimina Ino. No me había detenido a pensar eso. Que torpe soy.

-Ino tiene razón es más, morirían de celos y sabe dios que te harían – dice Tenten un poco asustada, provocando un ligero tic en mi ojo – ¡Imagínate! Sakura, no vivirías para contarlo

-Creo que no se lo quiere imaginar – dice Hinata lanzándome una mirada de compasión.

-Es cierto – asiento al tiempo que lo digo

-Bueno chicas menos charla que hay mucho trabajo – Ino como siempre regañando gente. Si tuviera 10 años mas cualquiera pensaría que es nuestra madre.

Hinata comienza a arreglarme el cabello con la secadora. Mientras tanto Tenten está pintando mis uñas. Ino está indagando en mi closet en busca del _atuendo perfecto para la ocasión_, como ha dicho antes.

Después de unas horas Hinata había terminado con mi cabello, dejándolo un poco ondulado recogido en un chongo desaliñado, dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello sobre mi frente. Tenten pinto mis uñas tipo francés, tanto de manos como pies. Ino termino decidiéndose por unos jeans skinny, un top guinda, junto con una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras. Hinata me aplico máscara negra, delineo mis ojos con un lápiz negro, aplico blush en mis mejillas y un tono no muy fuerte en mis labios. Finalmente Tenten me coloco unas arracadas de plata junto con un collar largo igualmente de plata.

-¡Lista! – gritaron las tres al unísono. Pude ver claramente la alegría en sus rostros.

-Gracias chicas, wow me encanta – y no bromeaba realmente me encanta, debo reconocerlo. Esta vez se han lucido - simplemente perfecto

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a que lleguen por ti

-Lo se Hinata, solo debo esperar. ¿Alguien sabe qué hora es?

-Las 7:00 p.m. exactamen… – Ino no pudo terminar la frase ya que el timbre la interrumpió - … creo que han llegado por ti, Sakura

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto alarmada Hinata

-Nada, me parece que estoy nerviosa – confieso

-Tranquilízate o te caerás en la primera esquina – me sugiere Tenten

-Claro, me tranquilizare. Ahora bajemos

-Abriré la puerta – Se ofrece Ino

Ino abre la puerta y veo a un chico de cabellera rubia, tez bronceada y ojos azules. ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

-Hinata – me giro rápidamente hacia ella. No puedo descifrar la serie de expresiones que han pasado por su rostro en solo 5 segundos. Ino esta estática en la puerta. El rubio está mirando atentamente a Hinata, ella esta más roja que un tomate. Ino y Tenten pasean sus miradas del rubio a Hinata.

**La próxima semana finalmente salgo de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo para escribir, mientras tanto el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en menos de 3 dias, lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias por su paciencia, se que han esperado mucho y me vuelvo a disculpar.**

**De nuevo Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen:**

**setsuna17**

**asukasoad**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**onpu haruno**

**OoOlolitaOoONxH**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**camii-ssk**

**Cris0408**

**jjss**

**dulce suspiro de cielo**

**sasusaku solez**


	6. El Concierto

Un sonido. Un móvil, un móvil está sonando, es el de Hinata.

Me acerco rápidamente a ella y le saco el móvil de su pantalón, es Neji. Me decido a contestar.

-Hola Neji, Soy Sakura

_-Sakura, estoy afuera de tu casa, ¿podrías decirle a Hinata que he venido a recogerla?_

-Claro, enseguida sale

_-Gracias, la espero_

-Sí, adiós – Finalizo la llamada, tomo a Hinata del brazo y me coloco frente a ella obligándola a mirarme a los ojos – Hinata, Neji está afuera esperándote

-Neji – como si el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su primo fuera el antídoto ante el estado de shock en el que se encontraba mi amiga, rápidamente desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola a una camioneta blanca que se encontraba detrás del chicho en la puerta. Hinata se aproximo con paso decidido hacia el umbral de la puerta donde se encontraba el ojiazul que no había dejado de observarla ni un solo instante – Nos vemos – dice esto refiriéndose a nosotras – con permiso – le dice al rubio pasando a su lado.

Hinata subió a la camioneta, al parecer Neji la cuestionaba sobre aquel extraño que estaba parado en mi puerta. Sabemos que puedes ser demasiado sobre protector. Hinata se deja caer sobre el asiento y ya no supe mas por que Neji echó a andar la camioneta.

-¿Sakura Haruno? – me pregunta el rubio en la puerta.

-Sí, soy yo – le respondo

-¡Qué bien!, yo soy amigo de Sasuke. El me ha enviado por ti. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – Naruto se presenta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras tanto a las chicas se les había caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Naruto – giro mi rostro hacia las chicas – Ellas son Ino y Tenten, la que se acaba de ir es Hinata

-¡Mucho gusto! – Responde este muy animado – Oye Sakura ¿Nos vamos?, si llegamos tarde, no viviré para contarlo

-Si claro. Espera un segundo – me acerco rápidamente a mis dos amigas y les susurro al oído – Llamen a Hinata y me lo contaran todo, las quiero

Salí con Naruto de mi casa, no lo había notado pero afuera había una hermosa limosina esperándonos. Un chofer nos abrió la puerta de esta, entramos. La limosina comenzó a andar.

-Entonces tu eres la que le ha robado el corazón a Sasuke ¿ehh? – me dice con la mano en la barbilla y una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Ehh? No, nosotros solo somos amigos – le digo al borde del colapso

-Así se le dice ahora – menciona Naruto haciendo que se me suban los colores

-Enserio no miento – musito en un intento obviamente fallido de convencerlo de lo que digo

-Claro, claro. Oye tu amiga Hinata tenía mucha prisa – dice de forma pensativa

-Es que Neji la estaba esperando, eso es todo

-Claro, su novio. Lo debe de querer mucho, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, lo quiere demasiado

-Se nota

-Pero hay algo en lo que si te equivocas, ya que Neji no es su novio, es su primo

-Oh ya veo, por cierto es muy linda tu amiga

-Lo sé – le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sasuke debe estar ansioso por verte – dice Naruto al momento que me pica las costillas con el codo y me lanza una mirada picarona. En qué momento ha tomado tanta confianza que no me he dado cuenta.

-¿Eso crees? – le digo un poco dudosa

-Por supuesto, no ha dejado de hablar de ti. Es una verdadera molestia. La verdad es que Sasuke nunca habla, pero cuando saca tu tema, no se calla – menciona Naruto con el rostro un poco horrorizado. De pronto relaja su semblante – Mira Sakura, hemos llegado. Hoy conocerás a más amigos de Sasuke

¿Mas amigos de Sasuke?, ahora me siento más nerviosa. Genial. Entramos a un gran estacionamiento trasero, bajamos de la limo, entramos por una puerta que da directamente a la parte trasera del escenario. Examino el lugar rápidamente con la mirada, Sasuke está sentado sobre una silla con una guitarra en su muslo derecho. No se ha percatado de mi presencia. Me aproximo sigilosamente y cubro sus ojos con mis manos. El posa su mano sobre una de las mías haciéndome estremecer con el simple contacto de su piel sobre la mía, puedo sentir como se me eriza la piel.

-¿Eres tú? – dice Sasuke con un ligero tono de incredulidad en su voz que al parecer solo podríamos captar Naruto y yo - ¿Sakura?

-Felicidades, adivinaste – le digo dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él, mientras él se pone de pie y me abraza, a lo que yo correspondo encantada al tiempo que le planto un beso en la mejilla. Quisiera no tener que soltarlo jamás. Los brazos de Sasuke me llenan de seguridad.

-Esta hermosa – me dice mirándome de abajo a arriba

-Tú no te quedas atrás – Sasuke estaba portando unos jeans, de un tono azul obscuro, un poco ajustados, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro abierto por enfrente. Se ve sumamente BIEN. Debo guardar la compostura.

-¡Sasuke! – se escucha la voz chillona de una chica. Suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos. No fue necesario girar mi rostro ya que pude apreciar como una chica se le colgaba del cuello a Sasuke, al parecer se llevan muy bien y se quieren mucho, ya que Sasuke está correspondiendo el abrazo, solo un poco pero de todas formas lo hace.

-Le dije que no te brincara pero, no ha hecho caso – menciona un chico de cabellera peliroja

-Sakura, ellos son Temari y Gaara, unos amigos muy especiales. Ambos son hermanos

-Mucho gusto – les digo un poco avergonzada

-Hola saku – dice la chica que le había saltado hace unos momentos a Sasuke, al parecer es muy sociable – Sasuke nos ha contado tanto de ti que ya moría de ganas por conocerte, ¿verdad Gaara?

-No tienes idea cuanto – el chico pelirojo se acerca un poco más a mí y me susurra al oído en forma confidencial – lo siento, veras que puede ser insoportable algunas veces – tras este comentario se me escapa una risita – pero no te preocupes, al final te acostumbras

-Veo que ya lo tienes bien controlado – le digo

-Es que tantos años. Como te dije, te acostumbras – me dice con el cansancio y la resignación matizados en su rostro. Gaara se me antoja tranquilo y paciente, todo lo contrario a su hermana Temari. Ambos parecen buenas personas.

-Pues yo ya llevo muchos y aun no me acostumbro – dice Naruto saliendo a nuestras espaldas, escuchando obviamente la conversación, ya que Sasuke y Temari nos miraban extrañados al no comprender de que hablábamos.

-Es bueno saber tu opinión Naruto – dice Gaara sarcásticamente

-Sakura ven un momento te mostrare el lugar – me invita Sasuke extendiendo su mano, yo la tomo sin pensarlo – enseguida volvemos – les indica a los demás.

Atravesamos completamente la parte trasera donde nos encontrábamos, hay unos cuantos cuartos, todos tienen el nombre de Sasuke en la parte superior de la puerta.

Mira – abre la primera puerta – aquí guardan mi vestuario, si hubieran llegado un poco antes me hubieras encontrado en mis peores momentos – dice mirándose la ropa –termino hecho un desastre después de los ensayos. Afortunadamente he tenido tiempo para cambiarme y todo lo demás.

-No te imagino en tus "peores" momentos – le digo marcando las comillas con mis dedos.

-Bueno, eso sí, mi cabello siempre permanece dócil – dice tocándoselo con aires de creído.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto con cara de no romper ni un plato.

-Absolutamente – responde cruzando los brazos totalmente seguro de si mismo.

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto – rápidamente me abalanzo sobre él y comienzo a revolver su cabello con mis manos. Al retirarme compruebo que, aunque están revueltos, cada uno de los mechones sintonizan armoniosamente dándole un look despeinado intencional, igual al de unos momentos atrás – pensaba que te lo peinabas

-No, así lo tengo. Siempre queda de la misma forma incluso cuando no lo toco – dice volviéndolo a revolver el mismo – pero quieres continuar hablando sobre mi cabello o continuamos con tu recorrido.

-Sigamos – caminamos hacia la puerta que esta junto. Sasuke abre la puerta y se vislumbra un gran espejo con toda clase de artículos de estilista.

-Aquí se supone que deberían de peinarme aunque lo del peinado no lo vemos necesario como te podrás haber dado cuenta

-¿Y el maquillaje? – pregunto al ver una caja con algunos cosméticos olvidados en una mesa.

-De ninguna forma, no es necesario. En realidad nunca entro aquí – me dice con semblante asustado

-Ya veo – es cierto, Sasuke tiene un buen cutis y su cabello no se despeina, yo tampoco le vería la necesidad a maquillarlo o intentar peinarlo diferente. Sonrio al imaginarlo ahí dentro con personas intentando peinarlo y maquillarlo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – me mira extrañado.

-Nada, es solo que recordé algo – le digo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno. Mira esta es mi habitación favorita

-¿Qué hay aquí? – le pregunto mientras abre la puerta.

-Aquí es donde descanso – comenta después de abrir la puerta. Hay un sofá de negro de piel, frente a este, una pantalla con muchas consolas de juegos y demás, en la parte izquierda se encuentra un escritorio de cristal y madera muy obscura. También hay muchos aparatos para ejercitarse. Entre otras cosas que se encuentran en la habitación – no sé qué sería de mi sin esta habitación

Estuvimos un rato en esa habitación que después de los minutos se me antojaba cada vez más cómoda y acogedora. Jugamos con las consolas unos momentos, estuvimos platicando un momento ya que por falta de tiempo tuvimos que abandonar la habitación para darle fin a mi recorrido. Lo último que Sasuke me mostro fue un escenario adicional para algunos ensayos y una cabina a prueba de sonido. Después nos tuvimos que separar por que el concierto estaba por comenzar. Me dejo con Naruto, Temari y Gaara no sin antes susurrarle a Naruto un "cuídenla" que pude escuchar perfectamente.

-Vamos Saku, hay un lugar especial para nosotros tres – dice Temari jalándome del brazo – siéntate aquí

Estamos ubicados en una zona muy cercana al escenario. Casi todas las luces están apagadas. Estoy ansiosa por ver salir a Sasuke. De pronto se prenden algunas luces de colores, me toman desprevenidas, sin darme cuenta, Sasuke estaba subiendo desde el suelo, hasta quedar totalmente expuesto ante los ojos de todos. Estoy sintiendo una gran emoción al verlo caminar por el escenario, cantando y las miradas que me lanza. Me hace muy feliz tener la oportunidad de ser su amiga. Me doy cuenta que cada vez se va haciendo más especial para mí. No lo había notado pero las canciones de Sasuke son muy parecidas a las de mis grupos favoritos, hay una en especial que me recuerda mucho a "Mcfly". Hay una gran variedad de géneros entre una y otra.

De pronto las luces se vuelven a apagar, cuando las encienden Sasuke va con una guitarra acústica. Me está mirando, puedo sentir sus ojos negros sobre mí. Comienza a cantar en dirección hacia donde nos encontramos. La canción es tranquila con tono relajado, pero eso si al escucharlo, no puedo evitar que se me erice la piel, encima de eso, el no aparta su mirada y al parecer no tiene pensado hacerlo. La canción ha terminado pero todas las que sucedieron a esta causaron el mismo efecto en mí. El concierto termino, estoy segura que jamás olvidare esta noche, después de eso, nos reunimos con Sasuke en la habitación que utilizaba para relajarse, donde se encontraban las consolas. Salimos a cenar los cinco juntos, al terminar Sasuke me llevo a mi casa, no me dejo bajar del auto sin antes hacerme algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Si te soy sincera, no tengo palabras para describirlo

-Exagerada

-Lo digo enserio, me ha parecido genial y déjame decirte que jamás te imagine hacer algo así pero me ha encantado. No exagero**.**

**-**Muy bien, te creo. Me complace que lo hayas disfrutado – me responde con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por poco lo olvido, ¿Estas ocupado mañana?

-Para ti nunca – responde de una forma que yo catalogué burlesca.

-Lo digo enserio

-Yo también lo digo enserio, para ti siempre habrá tiempo Sakura – me dice relajando mas su semblante.

-Me parece bien – le digo continuando lo que yo me quería creer como broma – lo que pasa es que me olvide de contarte algo y necesito tu ayuda con eso

-¿Mi ayuda? Pues yo encantado, ¿de qué se trata?

-Que te parece si mañana lo platicamos

-Claro, no tengo inconveniente

-Que bien porque después de hablarlo conmigo tendremos que platicarlo con mis amigas

-No podre dormir esta noche por saber el gran secreto – comenta de forma sarcástica dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Vienes a las 4?

-Mejor te invito a comer y me cuentas

-Está bien, te veo mañana – nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

Entro a mi casa, subo rápidamente a mi habitación, me pongo la pijama y me adentro entre las sabanas. No lo voy a negar, estoy ansiosa por contarle. Intento conciliar el sueño para esperar el siguiente día.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. ¡¡¡¡Sigan dejando sus reviews!!!!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**jjss**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**asukasoad**

**camii-ssk**

**sasusaku solez**

**setsuna17**

**EdiitH**

**sakuraxuchiha**

**tania56**

**onpu haruno**

**sasuke9529**


	7. ¿N&H?

2:00 p.m.

El timbre de la casa está sonando. Ha llegado. Estoy lista, bajo las escaleras, abro la puerta. Una ráfaga de luz me enceguece por un par de segundos, al recuperar la visión veo a Sasuke, trae unos jeans en conjunto con una polo verde Lacoste que le va de maravilla junto con sus lentes obscuros, armonizan perfectamente con sus facciones.

-Hola – me dice con una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-Hola – le devuelvo el saludo junto con la sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Al salir, Sasuke me dirige a un auto rojo, que si mi memoria no me traiciona, no es el suyo.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto antes de subir

-¿Qué? – me pregunta sin entender. Lanzo una rápida mirada hacia el auto y después a el – ahh esto. Bueno debo decir que tengo una pequeña debilidad hacia los autos.

-¿Comprador compulsivo? – sugiero con semblante divertido

-No me gustaría llamarlo así pero algo por el estilo – sonríe al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Lindo Ferrari, al parecer no puede faltar en la colección de un chico – digo al momento que entro al auto

-Estas en lo cierto – contesta al cerrar mi puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto después de que ha arrancado el Ferrari.

-Eso depende

-¿De que?

-Pues de que tipo de comida se te antoja

-¿Qué tipo de comida se te antoja a ti?

-La misma que a ti

-Eres imposible – le contesto con un puchero.

-Hagamos algo, tu me dices que se te antoja y yo selecciono el lugar ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece justo. ¿Qué tal cortes?

-Perfecto, conozco un lugar donde tiene los mejores cortes de la ciudad

Nos dirigimos al lugar que Sasuke menciono. Al llegar rápidamente nos asignan una mesa. Comienzan a pasar los cortes, hacemos nuestra elección, comenzamos a conversar.

-Sakura, ahora puedes decirme ¿de qué me querías hablar?

-Bueno Sasuke veras, ayer que enviaste a Naruto por mi resulta que Ino Hinata y Tenten estaban en mi casa también. Cuando llego Naruto ino abrió la puerta, Hinata vio que era Naruto entonces…

-Espera, como que vio que era Naruto, ¿ya lo conocía? – pregunta extrañado

-¡Claro!, todas lo conocemos, hay Sasuke como no lo vamos a conocer si es famoso, digo sale en la televisión y esas cosas – le respondo como si su pregunta estuviera fuera de sitio. Pero por alguna extraña razón a el no le pareció fuera de sitio ya que al mirarlo descubro que hay un pequeño tic en su ojo - ¿Qué?

-Con que famoso ¿Ehh?, bueno Sakura si no mal recuerdo yo también soy famoso y no tuviste ni la más remota idea de quién era cuando nos conocimos. No me explico cómo al dobe si lo reconociste – me dice con la frustración claramente pintada en su rostro.

-Es que no me dejas terminar, por supuesto que esto tiene una razón

-Espero tu razón – me mira directamente a los ojos esperando mi respuesta. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué?

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo conozco por Hinata. Todas nosotras lo conocemos por ella. Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto, aproximadamente desde hace un año y cuando digo se enamoró es porque realmente se enamoró. Muchos chicos la invitan a salir pero siempre termina rechazándolos y esas cosas. Ayer estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cuando vio que Naruto estaba en la puerta, sinceramente todas nos sorprendimos. Hinata estaba rojísima, afortunadamente su primo Neji estaba esperándola afuera, si no hubiera salido en ese momento supongo que se hubiera desmayado. Pero eso no es todo, yo se que a Naruto le gusta. En mi casa no dejaba de mirarla y en la limo hizo comentarios sobre ella

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te ayude a juntarlos?

-Técnicamente, si

-Pues por mi está bien, ya es hora de que el dobe se ocupe en otras cosas y no moleste. ¿Que te parece si les organizamos una cena esta noche?

-Me parece perfecto

-Pues ahora mismo le llamo a Naruto

Sasuke toma su móvil, marca el numero de Naruto y al parecer este respondió al instante

_-Baka ¿eres tu?_

-¿Quién mas te llama de mi celular? Teme

_-¿Sakura?_

-Lo que digas, esta noche tienes una cita

_-¿De que hablas? ¿Con quien?_

-Ya veras

_-Sasuke, con que autorización te atreves a organizarme una cita a siegas _– escucho el chillido de Naruto desde el auricular.

-Ya cállate que me lo vas a agradecer después. Haré una reservación a tu nombre en el "Soft & Rough" a las 7 p.m., no llegues tarde

-_Pero baka, ¿Quién…?_ – Sasuke cierra el móvil y me dirige una mirada de satisfacción. Parece que Naruto no opuso resistencia

-Ahí estará – dice Sasuke muy convencido – ahora solo falta que le avises a Hinata

-Si, pero eso no es problema

-Pues vamos

Salimos del restaurante. Nos dirigimos a casa de Ino, debo lograr que Hinata vaya al lugar donde estará Naruto sin sospechar nada. Al llegar a casa de Ino, tocamos el timbre, puedo escuchar los pasos presipitados de Ino y tenten sobre la escalera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ino ya esta en la puerta con Tenten detrás de ella

-Pasen, pasen – nos invita ino. Nos dirige a la sala, tomamos asiento - ¿y? ¿Ya lo sabe?

-Si, le dije hace un momento – respondo

-Debo decir que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – menciona Sasuke – por otro lado, he hablado con Naruto, les organizamos una cita a las 7, solo falta que le digan a Hinata

-¿Es enserio? – pregunta ino estupefacta con los ojos desorbitados – debemos decirle a Hinata lo más pronto posible, debe arreglarse nos queda aproximadamente una hora

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado – digo tapándome la boca con una mano – debemos ir a casa de Hinata inmediatamente

-Ok, ya que esto se torna cosa de chicas, me retiro. Sakura, ¿vas a estar en casa de Hinata?

-Si allá te veo, si no puedes llegar me llamas

-Lo haré – se acerca y me da un fugaz beso en la mejilla, sin mas se va

-Uffaaaaa, mira que se ve que lo traes loco – comenta Tenten – no se quiere despegar de ti ni un segundo

-¿De que hablas? Solo somos amigos. Vendrá por mi por que iremos a vigilar la cita de Hinata y Naruto, eso es todo – respondo un poco sonrojada – mejor démonos prisa y vayamos a casa de Hinata

-Como digas generala frentesota – Dice Ino con la mano recta sobre su frente

-No seas ridícula cerda, ya sube al auto – respondo ante su inusual comentario

Vamos discutiendo en el auto sobre las suposiciones que hacen de Sasuke y yo, por otro lado yo sigo negándolo todo. Lamentablemente para mis amigas nunca hay suficiente información. Gracias al cielo acabo la incomoda travesía para mi, estamos en casa de Hinata, nos abre uno de los mozos. La casa de Hinata siempre me ha parecido grande, no tan grande como la de Sasuke, pero para mi gusta es enorme.

-¡Hinata! – la llamo al verla bajar por las escaleras

-Sakura, Tenten, Ino, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a ayudarte – contesta Tenten sin mas

-¿Ayudarme? ¿A que? –pregunta un poco confundida

-Tienes una cita a las 7 - Dice ino, al tiempo que la va empujando de nuevo escaleras arriba sin darle oportunidad de oponerse – y ya vamos tarde

-Pero yo, ¿de que hablan?

No le permitimos poner objeción Ino y Tenten la están arreglando mientras yo escojo lo que usara, cosa fácil ya que Hinata tiene demasiada ropa. Mis ojos alcanzan a ver un lindo vestido azul acero muy al estilo de Hinata, a la rodilla y con un pequeño escote en V. Lo tiendo sobre la cama con unos tacones negros. ¡Se verá lindísima! Ahora que ya está todo listo debo ir a cambiarme. Ino me da las llaves de su auto para ir a mi casa. Al llegar me dirijo a mi cuarto como bólido. Empiezo a revisar mi guardarropa.

-ahí estas

Saco un vestido de dobleces morado Uva, arriba de la rodilla, un poco ajustado del torso y escote en U. Selecciono unos tacones negros. Recojo totalmente mi cabello con algunos pasadores, dejando algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de mi rostro, me maquillo ligeramente, para finalizar aplico un poco de perfume en mi cuello. Con la misma me encamino de nuevo a casa de Hinata.

Al llegar descubro que Hinata ya esta lista. Se ve hermosa.

-Pero si ya estas lista, entonces ¿Qué hora es?

-6:55 p.m. para ser exactos – responde Tenten

-¡Oh por dios, casi es hora! – exclamo

-Chicas, yo aun no se con quien me tengo que ver, no creo que esto sea muy buena idea – nos dice Hinata un poco temerosa

-Hinata, de verdad, nos lo vas agradecer. Ya llego Sasuke por ustedes, no hagas mas pregntas y vete con Sakura – nos pide Ino

-Esta bien - dice no muy convencida. Ambas salimos a la acera, nos encontramos a Sasuke montado sobre un bugatti veyron platinado – Sakura el…

-…tiene problemas Hinata – ¿ahora que? ¿Cada vez que lo vea cambiara de auto? – Definitivamente

-Sakura, lo que yo quiero saber es si el sabe con quien es mi cita

-Oh si, de hecho el la organizo- le digo quitándole importancia, al mirar a Hinata encuentro con que se le ha caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la ¿impresión? Oh no, yo y mi bocota, fue demaciada información, espero que no sospeche nada.

-¿El la organizó dices? – me mira, al parecer armando conjeturas

-Para nada

-Pero tu acabas de decir que el la organizo

-Sasuke, hola – le lanzo una mirada de auxilio antes de que Hinata descubra todo y no quiera subir al auto – vamos Hinata sube, sube.

-Vamos un poco tarde – ofrece Sasuke saliendo en mi auxilio – será mejor que suban rápido

Sasuke y yo subimos sin chistar Hinata nos observa un par de segundos al parecer verificando la veracidad en nuestros rostros. Finalmente decide subirse a regañadientes. Sasuke, hábilmente nos conduce en menos del tiempo estimado, logrando llegar a tiempo, o al parecer antes de la hora acordada por que no veo a Naruto por ningún lado.

-Vuelvo en un momento, llamare a Naruto – Sasuke me susurra al oído

Hinata esta estudiando el lugar con la mirada, la noto nerviosa.

-Es un chico genial, no estés nerviosa, todo va a salir muy bien. Te prometo que te vas a divertir mucho – le animo con una sonrisa

-No me queda mas que confiar en ti

Sasuke regresa, me dice que Naruto esta afuera, lo tomo del brazo para acompañar a Hinata hasta la mesa que tiene reservada con Naruto.

-Hina, te quedaras aquí, tu cita ya llego

Sasuke y yo salimos para encontrarnos con Naruto. Me parece que el también esta nervioso.

-Dobe, ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – le ataja Sasuke inmediatamente, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Callate Baka que por poco y no llego – responde este con el puño cerrado frente a el

-Ya no empieces y entremos - le dice sasuke jalándolo

-Si, si, por cierto hola Sakura, este teme mal educado no me dejo siquiera saludar

-No importa Naruto, después de todo se te hace tarde para tu cita, no hay tiempo para formalidades. Por cierto mira ahí esta tu cita, con un vestido azul. ¿La vez? – le pregunto

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿La cita es con Hinata, tu amiga? – nos mira impactado

-Que listo eres – dice Sasuke en tono sarcástico

-Si Naruto, ve no la hagas esperar mas – le pido

-Claro, claro. ¿Cómo lusco?

-Muy guapo – le digo con una sonrisa – estas perfecto anda ve

Sasuke me mira con un poco de dolor en sus ojos o algo parecido- ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono

-A mi no me dices que me veo guapo- me mira directamente con sus ojos negros

-Hay Sasuke, por favor, lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga – me sigue mirando – Ok, al parecer si hace falta que lo haga, tu también te ves muy guapo ¿si?

-Me conformare

Tomamos asiento en nuestra mesa mientras observamos el acercamiento de Naruto, parece que esta saludando, al girar su rostro Hinata pega un brinco en su Lugar. Naruto toma asiento rápidamente, comienzan a platicar, Hinata se ve un poco tensa, a los cinco minutos de plática que Naruto ha tenido con el mismo, ya que Hinata no ha abierto la boca para nada, parece que mi amiga se ha ido relajando un poco.

-Me parece que tu amiga esta agarrando confianza – me comenta Sasuke – no puedo decir lo mismo de Naruto ya que el la toma con mirarte, no conoce la vergüenza.

-Hay Sasuke – le digo entre risas – si Naruto no es tan malo como siempre lo dibujas.

-Para nada – ofrece sarcásticamente.

Continuamos observando a la feliz pareja situada al otro extremo del lugar. Naruto va rápido, me sorprende que le haya tomado de la mano tan rápido, solo atino a ver las orejas de Hinata rojas ya que esta de espaldas a nosotros. Y asi trascurrio la noche mientras cenábamos me permitia observar rápidamente como iba la cita de mi amiga con su galan soñado, hasta que Sasuke me dijo "dales un poco de privacidad Saku".

**Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí les dejo el séptimo capitulo, un beso a todos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**sasusakuxnaruto**

**JJSS**

**Soleperalta**

**Pissy**

**Sasusakusolez**

**bigbang8**

**onpu Haruno**

**ediitH**

**DANTE**

**Carlita chan**

**Lili-cherry-uchiha**

**Asukasoad**


	8. Te quiero

-Vaya Sakura, debo decirte que jamás llegue a imaginar que lo olvidarías tan pronto. Nunca.

-Alto Tenten. El único culpable aquí fue Naruto, nosotros no queríamos – ofrezco muy apenada y claramente tratando de convencer a todos con mis palabras incluso a mi misma.

-Yo no pienso que todo haya sido culpa de Naruto.

-Ino tiene razón Sakura, no todo fue culpa de Naruto – menciona Hinata.

-Hay Hinata, tu defiendes a Naruto porque te gusta – le digo acusadoramente.

-Pues entonces cuéntanos como fue todo – me pide Tenten desesperada.

-Ayer, cuando terminamos de cenar, por cierto déjenme decirles que la cita de Hinata fue todo un éxito, cuando ya nos íbamos Naruto dejo que el llevaba a Hinata aparte, sabiendo que Sasuke me iba a traer a casa de Hinata porque nos quedaríamos a dormir aquí. Al llegar a casa de Hinata, ellos no habían llegado, por lo visto se desviaron un poco. Claro no es que yo este insinuando algo, para nada. Pero en fin, cuando llegamos, decidimos bajarnos y esperarlos, comenzamos a platicar, de repente llegaron pero no nos dimos cuenta Naruto intento asustar a Sasuke que estaba de espaldas a el, en vez de asustarlo lo empujo, ¿y sobre quién? Heme aquí la víctima. Si nos besamos fue por accidente, no por iniciativa propia. Naruto fue el culpable.

-Oh ya veo entonces él fue el que tomo la iniciativa, el te beso. Ya veo hay Saku – tente me mira con los ojos brillando, no comprendo porque ya que he explicado que fue un accidente.

-Que romántico – ahora se une Ino con corazones en los ojos.

-Oigan, oigan, les estoy diciendo que Naruto lo E-M-P-U-J-O, no le veo nada de romántico a eso.

-Hay Sakura tu siempre contradiciendo, es obvio que le gustas, claro que el te quería besar. Si tu quieres puedes continuar engañándote – Ino le esta dando más importancia de la que realmente tiene.

-¿Saben qué? Me voy.

-Sakura, no por favor no te molestes.

-Hinata, no me molesto, es solo que debo hacer algunas compras. Nos vemos luego ¿Si?

-Claro

Al parecer comenzara a llover. Me apresuro a resguardarme dentro del auto, el sonido del motor es como un grito de dolor ahogado. De camino a casa me doy cuenta que las palabras de mis amigas están tomando parte con mi subconsciente. No quiero pensar que Sasuke realmente sienta algo por mí, yo no sé, no puedo aun. Es cierto con el no recordaba todo lo que he pasado. Sera mejor que no deje que Ino y las demás me metan ideas en la cabeza, Sasuke es mi amigo, no quiero que nuestra relación se vea afectada por ese beso. Después de todo, fue un accidente.

Continuo manejando con la lluvia azotando contra el parabrisas, intento poner mi mente completamente en el camino. Al llegar a casa mis padres me preguntan, que tal estuvo la pijamada, no había notado la presencia de papa, ya que el la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra trabajando. "Me divertí mucho" es la única respuesta que obtuvieron de mi, junto con una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde fue igual. La semana no fue distinta, recibí llamadas de Sasuke diario, platicamos durante horas, me dijo que daría una fiesta este fin de semana. Me pidió ser su acompañante, naturalmente le dije que sí, me pidió que les dijera a mis amigos. Estaban invitados, que genial. Menciono que mandaría a alguien por nosotros. "No te preocupes, será más cómodo para todos llevar vehículo" esas fueron las palabras que lo convencieron para declinar su ofrecimiento.

Les comunique al comento a mis amigos. Todos asistirían. Esperábamos el fin de semana ansiosos, mas Hinata. Aunque no lo dijera, todas sabíamos que se moría de ganas por ver a Naruto. El día de la fiesta llego, y con este, el dilema sobre que usar. Como es usual mis tres amigas y yo nos reunimos para arreglarnos. Yo me decidí por unos skiny blancos, botas negras junto con un top purpura holgado y una chaqueta negra, recogí mi cabello en un chongo despeinado. En cuanto a Ino, ella usaba un short gris, junto con una blusa 3/4 azul marino de linda tela, zapatillas grises y su cabello suelto. Hinata opto por un pantalón parecido al mío solo que en negro, una blusa verde, zapatillas negras y su cabello lo recogió en una cola de caballo alta. Tenten, traía una falda café, una blusa rosa pálido, botas cafés, chaqueta café haciendo armonía con su cabello suelto.

Neji llego por nosotras, Shikamaru nos vería haya. Sasuke me estuvo llamando durante todo el camino, intente convencerlo de que estaba cerca pero de todas formas me exigió que llamase cuando llegara. Al llegar había una infinidad de autos lujosos, desde mercedes, vmw, audi, y otros muchos que no pude identificar. Fue muy fácil localizar a Shikamaru. Entramos juntos, no sin antes llamar a Sasuke claro, que rápidamente salió a recibirnos, me abrazo por la cintura diciéndome "una semana sin verte, ya te extrañaba". Claramente me tomo por sorpresa ya que no lo esperaba, aunque yo también lo extrañaba. Sin prestarle más atención al asunto deje que nos condujera hacia una especie de sala donde yacían Temari y Gaara los amigos de Sasuke, Naruto también estaba ahí. No lo vi venir cuando Naruto ya se encontraba a mi lado saludando a Hinata, elogiándola sobre lo bien que lucía esta noche y demás. Tenten y Neji ya se habían perdido también. Temari miraba curiosa a Ino y a Shikamaru, sobre todo a Shikamaru si no me equivoco, aunque a quien no le llamaría la atención un chico que está en una fiesta y tiene el semblante mas despreocupado que se pueda ver. Me apresure a presentarlos, a mis dos amigos, al poco rato los cuatro platicaban muy amenamente. Sasuke y yo nos decidimos a bailar toda la noche. Me la pase muy bien, realmente más que bien. La fiesta de Sasuke fue un éxito, y tal parece que no fui la única que se la paso genial. Nos quedamos hasta que se fue el último invitado. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme, esta vez no pude declinar su invitación. Al llegar a casa bajamos del auto.

-Sasuke, me la pase genial. Gracias por traer… - no pude terminar de agradecer ya que mis palabras se vieron obstruidas y mi boca acallada por los labios de Sasuke, sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, ¿Qué está sucediendo?, esta sensación. Sasuke me está besando. El roce de sus labios con los míos es suave, ligero, delicado. Como si temiera hacerme daño. Por un momento no supe cómo reaccionar, instintivamente correspondí y deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No sé cuanto duro la fricción entre nuestros labios, no sé si fue cuestión de minutos o segundos. Sasuke fue abriendo sus labios cada vez más, yo no podía abrirlos, por momentos me sentí mareada, quizá fue la falta de oxigeno o la sensación que el produjo en mi. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke finalizo con un corto y tierno contacto sobre mis labios. Abrí los ojos, lo vi. El no dejaba de mirarme. Fue entonces cuando reaccione. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

-Sasuke, yo…

-No digas nada – no sé cuál fue la expresión en mi rostro pero al verla se apresuro a añadir – ha sido mi culpa, lo siento.

-Yo no… no te preocupes, debo entrar – le dirigí una sonrisa apenada sin saber por qué.

-Lo sé, hablamos en la semana

-Si, en la semana – entre rápidamente a casa, con el corazón en las manos y el alma a flor de piel. Subí las escaleras rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Puedo decir que al entrar y cerrar la puerta estuve un largo rato recargada sobre la puerta. Sentí como algo tibio se deslizaba sobre mi mejilla para ir a morir en la comisura de mis labios. Estaba llorando.

No debimos besarnos, no puedo querer a Sasuke de esa forma, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, no aun. Después de la primera lágrima siguieron muchas más. Como pude llegue a mi ventana. Sasuke aun seguía ahí, recargado sobre el auto, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada perdida. No pude seguir contemplando esa imagen y me deje caer al suelo. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. Al despertar, me levante sintiendo como si cargara tres veces mi peso, me dirigí al baño, al verme en el espejo por poco y no me reconozco. Estoy hecha un desastre. Trato de mejorar mi aspecto, retiro los restos de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Al terminar entro en la ducha, al abrir el grifo el agua impacta sobre mi rostro deslizándose sobre todo mi cuerpo, llevándose de esta forma todos mis problemas, o eso es lo que hubiera querido yo. Ino tenía razón, como siempre.

De pronto mi móvil comienza a sonar, ruego al cielo que no sea Sasuke. No podría hablar con el ahora. Miro la pantalla, es Ino.

-¿Ino?

_-¿Quién mas, frontuda?_

-¿Qué pasa? – después de mi respuesta Ino dejo pasar a lo largo de 5 segundos en silencio. Raro en ella.

_-Iremos al cine, Shikamaru pasara por nosotras. Pasaremos por ti a las 6:30_

-No creo Ino, la verdad es que no puedo.

_-¿Qué no puedes? ¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante que salir con nosotros?_

-Cosas – Lo que menos tengo en estos momentos son ganas de salir de casa.

_-¡Le ocultas cosas a tu amiga! – menciona acusadoramente_

-No Ino, de verdad hoy no puedo, lo siento ya será otro día

_-Muy bien, si no me quieres decir no te presionare._

El lunes llego, nunca pensé que las cosas se fueran a empeorar de esta forma, a lo largo de la semana recibí mensajes de texto de Sasuke. Cuando estaba por contestarlos me acobardaba y borraba lo que había escrito. El miércoles respondí uno, recuerdo que decía "Sakura, tenemos que hablar. Por favor". "Si" fue mi gran respuesta. En segundos mi móvil ya estaba timbrando, con el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla. Cobarde. Eso es lo que soy, no tuve siquiera el valor de contestarle la llamada. Sé que él no merece esto, pero no puedo. No tengo el suficiente valor para afrontar la situación. No quiero llorar, pero no lo puedo evitar. Me duele porque sé que estoy perdiendo a Sasuke. Siendo sincera conmigo misma se que lo quiero, no sé de qué forma y me da miedo descubrirlo.

Ya era viernes, podría decir que llevaba una semana entera sin hablar con Sasuke, después del miércoles no volví a recibir más mensajes ni llamadas de él. En el colegio tampoco era fácil, Ino aprovechaba cada momento para decirme que sabía que algo me pasaba. Yo negaba, con una sonrisa que ni yo me creía. Me parece que por pena dejaba de insistir. Llegando a mi casa subí las escaleras deje mi mochila, sustituí mi uniforme por un short morado y una polo verde. Me tumbe en la cama. Mama había dejado una nota, tuvo que salir un momento, decía que dejaba dinero para que pidiera algo. Así que estaba sola, lo agradecí infinitamente ya que de estar ella aquí me hubiera obligado a comer y hoy tenía menos apetito que nunca. El timbre sonó, baje las escaleras, maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Me detuve en seco calibrando la posibilidad de que al otro lado de la puerta podría estar Sasuke. Sin darme cuenta mi mano ya estaba en el pomo y la puerta abierta, levante la vista, estaba salvada, o posiblemente no. Era Naruto, tenía el rostro serio, con un toque de tristeza, como si algo le lastimara. Nuestros ojos chocaron, su mirada era inescrutable pero inmediatamente sentí la culpa sobre mí.

-Naruto

-¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunto

-Pasa – me aparte de la puerta dejándolo entrar - ¿Qué sucede?

-Vengo a hablar contigo, se que estas sufriendo. El también – en ese momento ya no pude mas, por más que quise reprimirla, se me escapo una lagrima – Sasuke te quiere, Sakura. El no sabe que estoy aquí, pero no puedo permitir que se hagan daño de esta forma. Sasuke piensa que no quieres saber nada mas de él, yo sé que no es así – en ese momento me eché a llorar. Naruto rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos – no llores Sakura. Sasuke me está esperando en un parque cercano aquí. Vamos, dile que está equivocado, es un buen chico, el no quiere lastimarte. Tú tampoco lo lastimes a él, no lo merece.

-Lo sé – le dije entre sollozos – llévame con el Naruto, por favor.

El camino se me hizo cortísimo, no tuve tiempo de pensar. Yo seguía llorando. Antes de que Naruto estacionara su auto pude ver a Sasuke, sentado en la misma banca donde me conoció, era el mismo parque.

-Me conto que aquí te conoció – Naruto me ofreció una sonrisa zorruna – anda, ve con el

Asentí y baje del auto. Cuando Sasuke voltio, nuestras miradas chocaron. Sus ojos se abrieron de una forma que nunca olvidare, al parecer yo era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse aquí. Poso su mirada sobre mi hombro. Pude adivinar que estaba viendo a Naruto, en ese momento la confusión se borro de su rostro. Ambos nos precipitamos al encuentro del otro, el camino hasta el se me hizo eterno, estando a solo un metro de él me abalance sobre sus brazos, me aferro de la cintura acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, acerque labios a su oído.

-Perdóname, por favor – le dije entre susurros y sollozos. Me atrajo más hacia él, si es que era posible.

-No seas tonta, no tengo nada que perdonarte – me dijo acariciándome el cabello. Separo mi rostro de su cuello y me miro a los ojos – Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –le dije el se limito a sonreír y secar las lagrimas en mi rostro. Busque sus labios en un intento fallido, ya que el encontró más rápido los míos, nos fundimos en un beso. No habíamos hablado en una semana entera, después de eso. Esta era la única forma de saciar la necesidad.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Onpu Haruno**

**EdiitH**

**Tania56**

**Lili-cherry-uchiha**

**jjss**


	9. Citas

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Entonces, ¿Qué? – le pregunte sin comprender_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pude ver un fugaz rubor en sus mejillas al formular la pregunta – porque yo…_

_Rápidamente posé mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, acallando sus palabras._

_-¿Tu qué crees? – Deslice mi dedo hasta su mejilla – yo pensé que con ese beso te había quedado claro. Pero si lo que necesitas para convencerte es otr… - no me dejo terminar y volvió a besarme._

Ino me está mirando maravillada, tanto que me asusta. Hinata se sonroja por momentos, más de lo usual debería decir.

-Pues si chicas así fue todo – finalice mi relato

-Sakura, aun no puedo creer que no nos hayas contado nada pero te lo perdonaremos porque después de escucharte. No tengo ganas de reclamarte nada. Pero eso sí, te lo dije. Yo sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ti – comenta Ino

-Sabíamos – corrige Tenten.

-Cierto, eras la única que no sabias. Bueno que podíamos esperar. No sabias siquiera que tú estabas enamorada también – Ino junto a Tenten hacen dueto a carcajadas.

-Hay Saku, a todas nos pasa. No te das cuenta cuando te enamoras de alguien especial, sientes que fue de un día a otro y al poco tiempo ya están saliendo – a cada palabra que Tenten decía ella misma asentía cerrando sus parpados como si fuese una experta en estas cuestiones.

-¿Ah si?, y a ti cuando te paso que no nos contaste – sus parpados se abren rápidamente, posando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. ¡Oh por dios, si le paso! -¡Comienza a hablar! ¡Ahora!

-Es que yo… - comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Neji, ¿cierto? – inquirió Ino. Tenten se dio por vencida asintiendo – Lo sabía, ¿desde cuándo salen? ¿y por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-Verán, yo… bueno el, nosotros…

-¿¡cuando!? – grito impaciente

-El día de la fiesta de Sasuke

-No puede ser, yo también – dice Hinata mirando a Tenten

A las tres se nos cayo la mandíbula al suelo, como que Hinata también. ¿Escuche bien?

-Alto, algo me estoy perdiendo. ¿Acabas de decir que tu también? – la cuestiono rápidamente. Y ella, como es de esperarse, reacciona sonrojándose. Ino y Tenten siguen presionándola, yo intento analizar todo. De un momento a otro Hinata yace en el suelo, ¡Desmayada!

-Eso si no me lo esperaba – les digo

-Ni yo – expresa Tenten

Al recobrar el conocimiento nos conto que Naruto le había propuesto esa noche, pero había tenido tiempo de decirnos.

-Entonces, soy la solterona de las 4. No es justo.

Después de escuchar las quejas de Ino, entra una llamada de Sasuke.

_-Saku, estas con tus amigas, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, justo ahora me acabas de salvar de los reclamos de Ino. Gracias – escucho su risa atreves del auricular - ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada, es solo que a Naruto se le ocurrió que asemos carnes aquí, estemos en la piscina y esas cosas, vendrán Gaara, Temari. También llamamos a tus amigos; Shikamaru y Neji. Por eso te llamo para invitarlas, no puedes decirme que no. Te quiero ver, y mientras más pronto mejor._

_-Yo también te quiero ver. ¿Sabes qué?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te veo en media hora. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Mmm, no_

_-¿No?_

_-No_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Es mucho tiempo, no pienso esperar tanto._

_-Pero Sasuke, no puedo llegar antes_

_-Tú no, pero yo sí. Acércate a la ventana – _al acercarme lo vi recargado sobre el Ferrari_ – Hola_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – _pregunto sorprendida

_-Ya te dije, te quiero ver. Arréglense y las espero abajo._

_-De acuerdo, oye._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te quiero._

_-Yo también, más de lo que tú crees. No tardes._

_-No lo hare – _dije finalizando la llamada

-Bien chicas tomen sus trajes de baño que nos vamos a casa de Sasuke – anuncio mientras comienzo a echar cosas en mi mochila.

-Creo que ya te volviste loca – me dice Ino mirándome de una forma no muy común.

-Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que harán carnes allá, estarán Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, también irán Gaara y Temari – con eso basto para que las tres comenzaran a empacar sus cosas. En menso de 5 minutos ya tenía listas mis cosas, baje rápidamente al encuentro de Sasuke. El permanecía inmóvil como lo vi desde mi ventana, con su cabello revuelto a causa del viento, sus ojos afilados dirigiéndose hacia a mí, esperándome, mi sangre se congela ante tal contacto visual. Y es que aun no puedo creer que seamos novios, hasta siento que no lo merezco. Ayer me estuve preguntando un buen rato cuantas chicas morirán por él, cuantas harían cualquier cosa por llegar a su lado y yo lo tengo aquí esperando por mí. Sin duda alguna soy muy afortunada. Sin pensarlo dos veces corro directo a sus brazos, el me acoge con cariño al instante. Al dirigir mi mirada a sus ojos nuestros labios chocan en un encuentro furtivo.

-Te extrañe

-y yo

-¿Ya están listas?

-Claro, nunca nos habíamos preparado tan rápido

-Lo imagino. Suban, será mejor que lleguemos antes de que Naruto destruya mi casa, o con un poco de suerte se ahogue en la piscina

-¿Por qué lo quieres tanto? – ofrezco sarcásticamente.

Al llegar a casa de Sasuke, Naruto estaba esperándonos impaciente en la puerta. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Hinata entre nosotras. Al dar con ella corrió a besarla, debo decir que nos sorprendió mucho a todos, jamás pensé llegar a ver una demostración de afecto entre ellos- o debo decir de Hinata- de este tipo en público.

-Que cruel eres Sasuke, te pedí que me llevaras

-Qué bueno que no lo hice, conociéndote hubieras ocasionado un accidente

-Dobe

-Teme

-Baka

-Usuratonkachi

-ya basta los dos, si se dan cuenta, los demás también están aquí. No hagan sus espectáculos – intento calmar las miradas letales que se dirigen entre ellos.

-Si señora – responden ambos al unísono

-Tampoco exageren – les digo

-Ya cálmense, que la carne esta lista – anuncia Gaara

-¡a comer! –celebra Naruto con tanto entusiasmo que creí que caería a la alberca – ¡vamos teme, se acabara!

-Siempre pensando con el estomago Naruto – contesta Sasuke, mientras era arrastrado por Naruto hasta la mesa.

Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, al terminar estuvimos platicando alrededor de 1 hora, hasta que llego el momento de meternos a la alberca. Las chicas y yo nos metimos a los vestidores para prepararnos.

-¿Oye Hinata traes bloqueador?

-Si Sakura, aquí tienes – responde acercándomelo

-gracias

-¿Les falta mucho? Ya quiero salir – dice Tenten impaciente

-Pues nosotras ya estamos listas, aquí la señora Uchiha que no se apura – ofrece Temari burlonamente

-Estoy lista, dejen de reclamar – les dijo cortando sus reclamos - salgamos

-Wow –dijeron todos al unísono al vernos salir de los vestidores. Seguido de un "splash" por parte de Naruto que cayó a la piscina.

-Hay que empujarlos – dijo Ino en un susurro – miren lo distraídos que están

No necesitó decírnoslo dos veces ya que en segundos ya los habíamos empujado a todos. Fue muy fácil ya que no reaccionaron hasta que estaban en el agua. Cosa que no fue muy buena ya que después salieron por la venganza, logrando que todas sin excepción alguna termináramos en la piscina. Comenzamos a salpicarnos entre todos, hasta terminar exhaustos. Después de esto alguien tuvo la "brillante" idea de contar cuentos de terror logrando que Tenten y yo no pudiéramos pegar ni un ojo en la noche.

Al día siguiente había quedado con Sasuke de vernos para comer y luego ir al cine. Eran las 4, y aun no podía llegar al lugar donde habíamos acordado debido al tráfico, quince minutos después, por milagro de Dios logre llegar y encontrar estacionamiento. Me di un último vistazo en el retrovisor y baje del auto. Entre al restaurante, comencé a buscar a Sasuke rápidamente con la mirada hasta que di con el. Comencé a acercarme, note que la mesa de alado estaba llena de mujeres que se lo comía con la mirada, esto me hizo apresurarme. El noto mi presencia antes de que llegara a la mesa, se levanto de la silla y me ofreció sus brazos, lo abrace viendo como los ojos de las mujeres que lo estaban mirando se abrían a más no poder.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde – le dije posando rápidamente mis labios sobre los suyos. Ante este acto la mesa de alado no solo tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, ahora sus mandíbulas había caído hasta la mesa – todo ha sido culpa del trafico.

-No hay problema, lo importante es que ya estás aquí – me ofrece asiento acomodando la silla detrás de mí – me tome la libertad de pedirte algo, de todas formas si no te gusta puedes pedir otra cosa.

-No creo que sea necesario, confió en tus gustos – le sonrió – además, que bueno que lo hiciste por que estoy muriendo de hambre

Sasuke hace una seña con la mano al mesero, este se acerca con dos platillos, posteriormente colocándolos frente a nosotros

-Duck a la Orange – dice con un acento gracioso, pasando a retirarse, logrando en mi pequeña risa en mi y una sonrisa en Sasuke.

El pato estaba delicioso, me supo mucho mejor ya que la mesa de alado se había retirado. Mire a Sasuke, tenía cara de asco.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gusto el pato?

-El pato sí, lo que no me gusta es como te están viendo esos dos tipos de allá – volteo a ver a los susodichos. Uno me mueve las cejas, ¡el otro estaba viendo mi trasero! Escucho un gruñido de parte de Sasuke, los dos chicos inmediatamente voltean sus rostros a otro lado, giro mi rostro hacia Sasuke que tenía una mirada asesina – parece que tendrás que enseñarme como hacer esa mirada para alejar a las mujeres que te miran también – le digo partida de la risa

-Si quieres – me dice aguantándose la risa

Después de esto nos traen la cuenta, y nos retiramos para poder ir al cine. De nuevo el problema de las mujeres, lo siguen mirando, practico la mirada de Sasuke a ver si me funciona. Algunas se voltean y otras ignorando mi mirada se acercan a pedirle autógrafos, cuando logramos deshacernos de ellas entramos a la función. Comedia romántica, la cual aproveché para estar abrazada de Sasuke, enfrente de nosotros había una pareja besándose, la chica se veía muy linda con su cabello rubio levantado en un moño, por un momento pensé que era Ino, pero eso era imposible, el chico era pelirrojo con el cabello un poco alborotado, cuando se separaron el chico dijo "Ino", que coincidencia la chica se llama igual que mi amiga, no fue hasta que la chica respondió que reconocí la voz de mi amiga, era ella ¡Ino!, pero ¿Quién es él?

-Sasuke, ¿ya viste? – le susurro, para evitar que Ino notara mi presencia

-Sí, que sorpresa, Ino y Gaara también están saliendo

-¿Gaara? – vuelvo a mirar al chico con el que minutos antes se estaba besando Ino, es cierto era Gaara, el amigo de Sasuke – mañana no se escapará.

-Pobre Ino, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le espera mañana – expresa Sasuke a modo de burla.

Al terminar la función, Sasuke me acompaño por mi auto, estuvimos despidiéndonos alrededor de media hora. De camino a casa lleve el rostro de Sasuke en mi mente todo el tiempo, es increíble como lo puedo llegar a extrañar incluso si he pasado horas con él.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, VERDADERAMENTE LO APRECIO MUCHO. DEJEN REVIEWS. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Carlita chan**

**Setsuna17**

**Ansurea**

**Chie abi**

**Onpu Haruno**

**Pame**

**Jjss**

**Lili-little-witch**

**Itsuke-chan**

**Sasuke9529**

**Ani**

**Criz-chan**

**Trinnnnnnniix**

**Yinxy_ale**

**EdiitH**

**Asukasoad**

**Tania56**


	10. No Me Engañes

Entre aglomeraciones de personas en el pasillo, logro divisar la cabellera rubia de mi amiga.

-¡Cuentamelo todo! – le grito a unos metros de ella

-Pero que… - Ino voltea sin comprender lo que decía - ¿Sakura?

-Uff – Reposo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y recupero el aliento. La señalo con mi índice acusadoramente – No te hagas, ¡Te vi! Tan guardadito que te lo tenias.

-¿Ehh? P-p-pero de que H-hablas

-¿De que hablo? Lo sabes muy bien. Ayer estabas en el cine, con cierto pelirojo, muy bien acompañada debo decir, te veías muy entretenida y si te pregunto te aseguro que no sabrías decirme que película vieron.

-Oh no, ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso?, ¿Me espías? – menciono ofendida llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Claro que no Cerda, ni que no tuviera cosas que hacer – giro los ojos a modo de cansancio – ayer fui al cine con Sasuke y por casualidad nos sentamos atrás de ustedes, ya sabes pudimos presenciar su cita.

-Ya veo – dice de forma distraída

-¿Ya veo? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Estaba por contarles, antes de que me atacaras en el pasillo, claro.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Estan saliendo?

-No lo se

-¿Como no lo sabes?, acaso no te ha dicho…

-No es eso, es que yo le dije que no sabia

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por estúpida

-No lo dudo – digo a modo de burla

-Basta, saldremos esta tarde y le dire- alcanzo a notar un atisbo de nervio en su voz

- Le diras que si

-aja

-Suerte con eso amiga

-Gracias, parece que la necesitare. Prefiero olvidarlo por un momento, vamos a clases tendremos examen.

-Oh no, por poco y lo olvido, corre, vamos

Tube suerte de que el examen fuera de matemáticas, ya que soy buena en eso. De ahí en fuera el día estuvo bien no tuve problema con nada. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke, siento que ya lo menciono hasta en la sopa. El dijo que fuera hoy a su casa, tengo el presentimiento de que me preparo una sorpresa y estoy ansiosa.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me pregunta cómo me fue y ese tipo de cosas cotidianas. Tengo demasiada hambre y mi mama preparo algo asqueroso que nisiquiera le encuentro un nombre. No puede ser no lo comeré, ya buscare algo mas tarde. Debo arreglarme para ir a ver a Sasuke. Subo las escaleras con detenimiento, a la izquierda de estas se encuentra mi habitación. Tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar, posteriormente me acerco a mi closet y cojo el primer vestido que veo, este es azul marino con detalles dorados, unas sandalias del mismo tono no vendrían mal. Me dirijo al baño para comenzar con mi ritual de belleza y asi poder vestirme, maquillarme e irme.

Voy para casa de Sasuke, estoy emocionada. Lo se soy una tonta y me siento tan cursi al pensarlo de esta forma pero que le puedo hacer. Al doblar me encuentro con una escena que definitivamente no me esperaba. Sasuke se esta besando con una chica pelirroja. ¿Por qué? Que mierda les pasa conmigo que terminan engañándome.

Instantaneamente comienzo a sentir como mis ojos se humedecen a causa de las lagrimas. Sasuke capta mi presencia, pero ya es demasiado tarde, estoy retrocediendo para que no me alcance. Veo por el retrovisor que el se monto rápidamente sobre su auto, y comienza a seguirme. Aselero inmediatamente, por ningún motivo dejare que se me acerque. Piensa que por ser famoso puede tener a todas las que el quiera detrás de el, pues esta equivocado conmigo. Miro el retrovisor, lo perdi. No bajare la velocidad, no le dare oportunidad de que se acerque ni un poco. De pronto un estúpido se me sierra, gracias al cielo logre frenar. Abro la puerta del carro sin mirar al de enfrente, me bajo hecha un manojo de rabia.

-Oye pero que te pasa, ¿que no te fijas? Casi me matas – alzo la vista. El estúpido es Sasuke, como no, solo hay un idiota que haría eso y lo tengo aquí enfrente. Nada mas eso me faltaba.

-Perdón, pero si no lo hacía te irías

-Lo hare de todas formas, adiós – hago ademan de subirme al auto de nuevo

-Espera, no es lo que parece, te juro que no – no soporto su cinismo, me detengo.

-¿Asi? No me digas. Lo que vi no necesita explicación algunas, créeme Sasuke, si piensas que soy tonta te aviso que no, lo entendí todo.

-Sakura no…

-Ya basta Sasuke, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra mas y hazme el favor de dejar de seguirme – las lagrimas están a punto de salir de nuevo, por ninguna manera permitiré que me vea llorando. Rápidamente me subo y arranco, pasándole por un lado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Manejo durante unos minutos. Al no poder más me orillo para llorar amargamente, ya no podía reprimirlo más. Enciendo la radio, están pasando una canción de Sasuke, cierro los ojos tengo todas las imágenes del concierto aquí. Sin poder soportarlo más, lo apago de nada me sirve seguir torturándome con su recuerdo. Dos horas después noto que me estacione frente a una cafetería. Decido bajarme por un café y unos chocolates, como dicen: calman el dolor.

Siempre me ha importado mucho lo que dice la gente sobre mí, lo que piensan. Es extraño, en este preciso momento no me importa en lo mas mínimo, así como no me importa lo que piensen sobre mi aspecto. Se que debo tener los ojos hinchados, casi seguro que rojos también, posiblemente pálida y mis labios sin color.

Al entrar lo primero que hago es intentar divisar la mesa más alejada posible. Me dirijo rápidamente a una que está en la esquina.

-Buenas tardes señorita – se acerca una joven muy sonriente – puedo ayudarle en algo

-Hmm, un café por favor, con chocolates.

-Enseguida

La espera se me hizo casi eterna. Esta cuestión me hizo extrañar aun mas a Sasuke, con él, el tiempo corría para mí. Pero el muy descarado solo intentaba divertirse conmigo y eso no se lo podía permitir. Eso jamás.

-Aquí tiene señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo mas?

-Nada, muchas gracias

Chocolate: Dulce, cremoso. Sin duda ayuda a amortiguar un poco el dolor. De alguna manera que aun no logro entender, no me siento tan sola considerando el hecho de que lo estoy. De todas formas asi es mejor, no me ayudaría mucho que Ino, Hinata, Tenten y mucho menos Temari estuvieran aquí, me sentiría más vulnerable.

Listo, debo irme a casa. No me siento muy bien. Después de pagar salgo hacia mi auto, me deslizo en el asiento, enciendo el auto con destino a casa.

Hay recuerdos que me encantaría incluso tatuar en mi memoria. Es horrible descubrir que con el paso de los días, incluso de las horas los recuerdos comienzan a nublarse hasta que llega el momento en que no puedes recordar nada, ningún detalle. La lluvia comienza a descender contra el parabrisas, nublando mi visión. Por suerte mi casa solo esta a una cuadra mas.

Al entrar a mi cuarto decido apagar mi celular. No quiero hablar con nadie. Me tumbo sobre la cama hasta caer dormida.

Llevo tres días sin ir al colegio y sin prender mi celular. ¿Qué eh estado haciendo? Creo que películas, palomitas, chocolate y helado encajan bien en la explicación. ¿Mi mama? Bueno ella tubo que salir de la ciudad durante toda esta semana así que no tengo de que preocuparme. Después de mis tres días desconectada del mundo es tiempo de encender mi móvil. Tengo 63 llamadas perdidas, creo que abatí record. Ates de comprobar de quien eran las llamadas entra una de Ino, contesto.

_-¿Sakura?¡SAKURA!_

-Te escuche perfectamente la primera vez, no tienes por qué gritarme

_-Por dios que te ha pasado, no has ido a la escuela, no contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes. Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado._

-Estoy bien

_-Es bueno saberlo, ahora que se que no te paso nada creo que debo contarte algo_

-Espera un momento están tocando el timbre – espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Me asomo a la ventana pero no veo a nadie, sin embargo siguen tocando. Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, me pregunto a quien se le ocurriría salir a hacer visitas con esta lluvia. Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta.

Es Sasuke, por un momento me quede observándolo, trae una chaqueta negra igual de empapada que el y con una ramo de rosas rojas en las manos. Como se le ocurre, si cree que por que vino hasta aquí sin importarle la lluvia, se mojo esta temblando a causa del frio y aparte trajo flores lo voy a perdonar. Esta equivocado.

-S-sakura

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Yo… yo quiero hablar contigo

-¿Ah si? Pues yo no – intento cerrar la puerta pero el la detiene con su mano.

-Porfavor escuchame

-Sasuke yo – por un momento olvide que tenia a ino en la línea.

Coloco mi celular en mi oído de nuevo

-Ino discúlpame.

_-Te tengo que contar lo que me dijo Temari. Me pido que te lo dijera lo mas pronto que pudiera._

-Bien, ¿Qué es?

-_Es sobre Sasuke_ – al escuchar eso no puedo evitar mirarlo – resulta _que hay una tipeja que siempre lo ha perseguido, temari me dijo que la vio en la ciudad hace poco menos de una semana me pidió que te dijera que tuvieras cuidado con Sasuke, dice que es una resbaloza de lo peor. No recuerdo muy bien el nombre, me parece que es Karin o Karmin algo asi._

-Ino, ¿Cómo es ella?

_-Pelirroja, cabello a la cintura, ojos negros. Eso me dijo Temari_

-Gracias. Luego te llamo – cuelgo y meto mi celular dentro de los bolcillos del mis vaqueros – Sasuke, ¿me decías que no tenias la culpa?

-No, yo no quería, te lo juro Sakura, pero de pronto ella estaba encima de mi, fue precisamente cuando llegaste.

-Pasa, ire por toallas

-Gracias

Como pude ser tan tonta debi dejarlo hablar, dejarlo explicarse. Como pude desconfiar asi de el. Soy una estúpida.

-Toma, toallas y una muda seca. Sécate bien y cambiate o cojeras un resfriado – le digo a media sonrisa

-Pero Sakura…

-Anda ve, preparare chocolate caliente y ya hablaremos.

-Gracias

Despues de asegurarme que Sasuke entro al baño, entro a la cocina para preparar el chocolate. Mientras este hierve tomo las flores y las coloco en un florero con agua. Al volver a la cocina el chocolate ya esta listo. Cojo un par de tazas, vierto un poco de chocolate en ellas. Parece que Sasuke aun no sale del baño. Tomo las tazas, será mejor que lo espere en la sala.

Apenas me siento, Sasuke sale del baño, con la ropa de mi papa puesta. Y yo que pensaba que se veria gracioso. Quiero decir, se nota que no es de su talla pero no le va mal. Se acerca y le ofresco una taza mientras yo tomo la otra.

-Gracias

-Sasuke – le llamo intentando formular algo mas que su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-La pelirroja

-Karin. Ella no significa nada para mi Sakura.

-Ya veo

-¿Sigues molesta?

-No, es solo que… sigo sorprendida.

-Si hubiera podido evitar que se me acercara lo hubiera hecho – me dice con impotencia en su rostro, aunque parece mas como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Yo sé que no fue tu culpa, tu no me harias eso ¿cierto? – busco su mirada la cual al parecer muestra alivio.

-Jamas. Me alegra que lo sepas

-Lo se – doy un sorbo a mi chocolate, Sasuke comienza a reírse - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes bigote

-¿Qué?

-El chocolate, yo lo arreglo

No pude terminar de entender lo que me decía hasta que me beso, absorviendo mi labio superior con los suyos, deslizando su lengua en el contorno de mis labios, quitando los restos de chocolate. El chocolate hace maravillas sin duda.

**Queridos lectores:**

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero que puedo decir todo es culpa de los exámenes. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que continúan leyendo, sus reviews me animan mucho. Les pido sigan dejando cuando terminen de leer el capitulo. Gracias**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**


	11. Chanel

La tormenta se ha ido. Lo veo alejarse en su flamante auto, después de arreglar todo siento mi alma más ligera, es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros y del corazón. Caigo en cuenta de que me he quedado como boba en el marco de la puerta. Al girar sobre mis talones escucho un motor de un auto a mis espaldas - Sasuke se acaba de ir ¿Qué pasa? – me doy vuelta, una rubia se baja de un auto morado. Al retirar los lentes de su rostro me topo con los ojos azul verdosos de Temari mirándome fijamente al tiempo que se aproximaba a toda prisa.

-Temari

-Hola Sakura, ¿tienes un segundo?

-Sí, pasa – le ofrezco poniéndome a un lado de la puerta -¿Qué sucede Temari?

A mi pregunta siguió una explicación más extensa de lo que Ino me había dicho hace unos momentos, sobre la tal Karin y su obsesión con Sasuke. Temari estaba muy intranquila. Le conté que nos habíamos peleado, ante su cara de dolor me apresure a explicarle que ya estábamos bien, que lo había disculpado. Sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa.

-¿Así nada mas?

-Sí, no le vi el caso darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo no fue su culpa – formo una mueca apenada al tiempo que levanto mis hombros – eso debí haber hecho desde el principio.

-El sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Créeme, lo conozco.

-Lo sé, me sentí muy mal al desconfiar así de el

-Confieso que temía que fuera demasiado tarde para que arreglara las cosas. Cuando me entere que esa maldita había vuelto me angustie mucho. Se la obsesión que tiene por Sasuke. Intente comunicarme contigo pero fue en vano, así que decidí que la más indicada para informarte seria Ino.

-Si no hubiera sido por qué me llamo y me lo dijo a tiempo, le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara a Sasuke.

-Me alegra a ver ayudado.

-Gracias Temari.

Entre platica y platica nos dieron las 8 de la noche, no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento obscureció- supongo que estábamos muy metidas en lo nuestro- hasta que divisamos el reloj

-Sakura, es tardísimo. No quería quitarte tu tiempo, es solo que esa mujer…- clava su mirada en el suelo - cuida mucho a Sasuke.

Tras estas palabras sale por la puerta y se aleja en su auto, ahora si debo descansar un poco son demasiadas emociones por un día. Estaba bien con Sasuke y eso me hacía sentirme muy feliz y dichosa, como nadie. Tras esto, me interno en mi habitación y me dispongo a conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente despierto recibiendo lo buenos días con un mensaje de Sasuke, este dice que me tiene una sorpresa y me pasara a buscar más tarde.

Bajo a desayunar muy animadamente con mi celular en mano. Me sirvo un tazón de cereal. Hoy he amanecido con mucho apetito. Como hasta quedar satisfecha, después entro a bañarme ya que sigo un poco adormilada, me pongo un vestido amarillo holgado, unas sandalias verde pistache y un cinturón de igual color que resalta mi cintura. Espero a que mi cabello se seque completamente y me pongo una boina verde a juego con el cinturón y zapatos.

Me encuentro observando la pantalla, están pasando una serie interesante sobre detectives y chicas en la ciudad, no logre atrapar el nombre al inicio del programa. Sasuke me comunica que ya está afuera, mi corazón desbocado sale a recibirlo. Sasuke extiende sus brazos y me acoge. Con una mano acaricia mi cabello y con la otra sujeta mi espalda, permanecemos así un par de minutos. Se acerca lentamente, me susurra al oído y me toma de la mano.

-Vámonos, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto impaciente, apretando su mano también.

-Ya lo veras – dice al llegar al auto.

Todo el camino le fui insistiendo para que me adelantara solo un poco sobre la sorpresa. Cabe mencionar que todos mis intentos fueron fallidos. Siempre intuí que Sasuke tenía gran control sobre si mismo pero jamás me imagine que pudiera ser tan grande y fuerte su autocontrol como para no decir ni una sola palabra. No me quedaba más que esperar hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-Parece que ya te cansaste de insistir – insinúa burlón.

-Eres imposible, cualquiera se cansaría contigo. No sedes – le digo haciendo un puchero

-Delicada. No te agobies, hemos llegado. Pronto sabrás cual es la sorpresa – anuncia haciéndome un cariñito en la mejilla

-No pienses que no te escuche

-Lo siento – dice risueño, como un pequeño niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y fue descubierto.

No había reparado en el lugar que nos encontramos por estar riñendo. No puede ser.

-¿Sasuke? – pronuncio su nombre intentando obtener una respuesta ante esta situación

-Así es – el estudio de Chanel se alzaba frente a nosotros, no lo puedo creer – quieren que promociones su nueva fragancia.

-No puede ser – digo boquiabierta

-Claro que tú eres la que decide, si no quieres…

-¿Acaso estas bromeando?

-Mejor entremos para que lo pienses mejor.

-Vamos

Al entrar escuche vagamente lo que Sasuke tenía para decirme, todo se veía tan limpio tan blanco y brillante. Todos estaban vestidos con las últimas tendencias. Una chica muy hermosa y de piernas largas nos recibió.

-El señor los espera –anuncio mirando a Sasuke de hito a hito.

-Gracias, vamos Sakura – me llevaba jalándome de la mano ya que yo era incapaz de acatar mas ordenes o poner atención fuera de lo que consistía mi alrededor.

-¿Ahora? – exclamo asustada Sasuke voltea y me sonríe burlón.

Nos dirigimos a una oficina donde llena de colores con gran armonía entre sí. Justo en medio, en un escritorio esta uno de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo entero. Al vernos entrar enseguida se levanta de la silla

-Muchacho, ¿cómo has estado? – dice dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Se dirige a mi - ¿Haruno Sakura?

-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío niña, me supongo que Sasuke ya te comento un poco sobre los planes que tengo para ti, ¿no es así?

-Sí, un poco

-Tomen asiento por favor – nos ofrece dos sillas enfrente del escritorio con un gesto de mano – esto principalmente se trata de que promociones nuestra nueva fragancia, _Belle,_ asi de fácil. Solo tendrás que presentarte a la sesión de fotos, asistir a un par de conferencias y presentaciones. ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas?

-Bueno – realmente no sabía que responder en ese momento, pero supongo que no será algo muy difícil – por que no. Acepto

-Perfecto, no esperaba otra respuesta – dijo mientras el cogía el teléfono y llamaba a su secretaria – trae el contrato por favor – al colgar dirigió su mirada hacia a mi - una chica muy hermosa y aparte inteligente. Sasuke, no la dejes ir.

-No tengo pensado hacerlo – contesta mientras me toma la mano y me mira profundamente. En sus ojos pude ver dicha y satisfacción.

-Sakura, tengo entendido que estudias

-Así es

-Bien para que no tengas problemas con el colegio, podremos comenzar con las fotos y la publicidad cuando comiences las vacaciones de navidad que ya están próximas

-Me parece muy bien, así podre esforzarme a un mas en el lanzamiento sin quitarle atención al colegio

-Me imagino que estarán muy ocupados así que no les quito mas su tiempo, ya que arreglamos esto, espera nuestra llamada Sakura.

-Gracias, la esperare

-Que estén bien

De camino a casa no podía creerlo, ¿yo, promocionando un perfume?, seguramente Sasuke tuvo algo que ver aquí, no puedo ni imaginar que tuvo que hacer para conseguir este ofrecimiento

-¿Cómo lo lograste? –le pregunto directamente.

-¿Lograr que?

-No te hagas, esto, lo del perfume

-Oh eso, yo no hice nada, el te vio en las fotos donde salimos juntos. Tu belleza lo cautivo igual que a mí, que mas puedo decir.

-No digas esas cosas – lo reprendo girando mi rostro para ocultar el rubor que se posiciono en mis mejillas.

-Vamos, no seas modesta. Sabes que es la verdad

-Cambiemos de tema ¿sí?

-Como quieras – me dice tomando mi mentón con su índice, girando mi rostro y plantando un beso en mis labios. Nada mejor que esto. Yo que puedo decir, si los besos de Sasuke son lo mejor que hay en este mundo, no necesitaría oxigeno, alimentos o agua para sobrevivir si lo tengo a él. Sostengo su nuca con mis manos para no dejarlo ir, tal parece que él tampoco me quiere dejar ir, puedo darme cuenta ya que la presión de sus manos sobre mi cintura no cede, por mi está bien. Quisiera estar así por siempre. Sin problemas, dudas u otras cuestiones, solo él y yo. Lo abrazo mas fuerte atrayéndolo aun más hacia a mí, tomando todo el oxigeno de sus labios, nos necesitamos tanto el uno al otro que no me doy cuenta del pequeño mareo que me acogió unos segundos antes. Sasuke termina el beso muy rápidamente, hago ademan de no dejar ir sus labios, estuve a punto de caer a causa del mareo, el me tiene bien sostenida. Me siento una tonta, el pudo notar que me estaba ahogando mucho antes de lo que yo lo hice.

-¿Estás bien? – la alarma en sus ojos me causa demasiada ternura

-Lo estoy – aparto los ojos de su mirada para dirigirlos a sus labios. No puedo evitar acercarme de nuevo y besarlo, es algo que no puedo controlar.

-¿Segura que… estas bien? – me dice entre besos, es un poco molesto que me crea tan torpe

-Si… calla – le digo silenciándolo con un beso, apoderándome de sus labios. Disfruto el contacto de nuestros labios, es parecido a un choque de calor. Algo parecido a un presentimiento me hace despegar un poco mi parpado derecho, alcanzo a vislumbrar un resplandor rojo. Me detengo abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Sasuke sorprendido

-Mi papa – su auto rojo estaba estacionado frente a la casa, el está ahí. Aun no conoce a Sasuke. No puedo evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa al pensar en qué pasaría si nos hubiera encontrado besándonos – está aquí

-Debería de ir a presentarme – propone seriamente.

-Que estás diciendo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué dices esos? – me pregunta frunciendo el seño. No quiero que piense que no quiero que mi papa lo conozca, supongo que no hay más que hacer.

-Por nada, que esperamos, vamos a que lo conozcas.

-Vamos.

Al llegar a la puerta, estaba por tocarla cuando se abrió dejando ver a mi papa del otro lado.

-Papa, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – le pregunto asustada.

-El suficiente – responde seriamente – ahora, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? – pregunta dirigiéndose a Sasuke

-Las mejores, señor – dice Sasuke muy seriamente – yo…

-Solo estaba bromeando muchacho – le dice a Sasuke dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro, dirige su vista a mi – y bien, ¿Qué no has extrañado a tu padre?

-Claro que si pa – contesto aun reponiéndome de lo anterior

-Entonces dame un abrazo, no sé qué esperas - sin esperar a que dijera algo mas lo abrace fuertemente.

-Te quiero presentar a Sasuke – le digo

-Uchiha Sasuke, señor

-Mucho gusto, hijo. ¿Eres el novio de Saku?

-Papaa – le lanzo una mirada degolladora, pero ni así logro que se calle

-Si señor, soy muy afortunado, tiene una hija encantadora – Sasuke sabe moderar a la perfección su vocabulario y gestos cuando le quiere agradar a una persona.

-Lo se, mi niña es una lindura – no es posible, humillación tras humillación, me pregunto cuándo se terminara esto.

-Con todo respeto, se ve muy joven como para tener una hija de diecisiete años señor.

-Ya me estas cayendo bien, muchacho – Sasuke se limita a sonreír elocuentemente – los dejare solos, para que platiquen más a gusto.

Espere un par de minutos hasta que los pasos de mi padre se perdieron en la escalera, me gire hacia Sasuke.

-¿Que tan necesario fue todo eso? – le digo acusadora

-Demasiado, para mí es muy importante causar una buena impresión en tu padre, o si nos adelantamos unos años mas, en mi suegro.

-Que gracioso eres – le digo sarcásticamente haciendo una mueca

-Ya, no te enojes – le sonreí, me quede perdida en su mirada.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

-¿Por qué te elegí? – se cuestiona sin entender la naturaleza de mi pregunta.

-Sí, me refiero… habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas, famosas, ricas detrás de ti. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres diferente a ellas – no entiendo muy bien que quiere decir con eso – todas esas personas, no tienen alma. No es muy lindo relacionarse con ellos, son superficiales, egoístas y egocéntricos. En cambio tu… - me dice tomando mi rostro entre sus mano.

-¿Yo qué? – le pregunto incitándolo a que continúe

-Tú eres hermosa - Se queda así, sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando mi rostro.

-¿Y ahora? – le pregunto

-Ahora, ¿qué? – me dice sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-¿No vas a besarme o algo? – le digo riéndome un poco

-¿No te parece que ya has abusado mucho de mí este día?, por un momento pensé que me ibas a dejar sin labios.

No le digo nada, ya que el sonrojo en mi rostro junto con la pena que me provoco el comentario de Sasuke me lo impide.

-Di algo, no te quedes callada, luego vas a decir que te comí la lengua – el muy apenas podía aguantarse la risa que le provocaba esta situación – si te sigues sonrojando así amor, me vas a quemar las manos.

Estaba por contestarle cuando tomo mis labios por sorpresa, es mejor así, en realidad no sabía que le iba a decir. Nos ahorramos las palabras compartiéndolas en un beso. Un beso donde le ofrezco mi amor, mi confianza y mi corazón.


	12. photoshoot

-_Te veo a las 6 ya dije_

-Sasuke, entiende no quiero que mi papa me haga pasar otra escenita como la de ayer

-_¿Cuál escenita? No exageres las cosas, no paso nada_

-Tú lo dices por que no es tu padre…

-_Por favor_ – ante la suplica de su voz no pude hacer nada mas – _vamos juntos_

-Sasuke, no abuses – guardo silencio, sabiendo que su plan había funcionando a la perfección, ahora solo esperaba mi respuesta – Esta bien, te veo a las 6.

-_Gracias Sakura_ – pude asegurar una sonrisa en sus labios al otro lado del teléfono.

-No es justo, sabias que iba a ceder

-_Tienes razón, lo sabía. No te puedes quejar, yo cedo más rápido_.

-Cierto – estuve meditando en fracción de segundos el decirle dos palabras, no es porque no lo sienta, es solo que me da un poco de pena – Sasuke

_-¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunta serenamente

-Yo…

_-Disculpa Sakura, debo colgar, mi representante acaba de llegar, debo arreglar unos asuntos. ¿Platicamos más tarde?_

-Sí, sí, no hay problema, atiende tus asuntos

_-Gracias amor, no se te olvide, a las 6_

-No lo olvidare.

Muy bien, me ha cortado la inspiración, en fin. Son las 4 p.m. si no me doy prisa no estaré lista a las 6, odio estar contra reloj. Estos momentos son buenos para reflexionar o fantasear. Espero que papa no me interrogue. Siempre eh querido saber que pasa por su mente. Supongo que me asustaría al saberlo. En fin, se nota el cambio en mi guardarropa desde que salgo con Sasuke, siempre obsequiándome cosas, algunas veces me apena recibirlas. Termina insistiendo tanto que las acepto. Quisiera poder darle regalos también, así de fabulosos. Sería bueno prepararle una sorpresa con mi próximo sueldo de modelo. Que emocionante. ¿Debo vestir de blando? Un vestido blanco sin un hombro estaría bien, supongo. Dejare mi cabello un poco rizado, maquillaje liguero. Sandalias blancas igual. Justo a tiempo, 6 p.m. Sasuke debe estar por llegar. No había pasado ni un minuto y el timbre ya estaba sonando anunciándome su llegada, me mata todo de él, es todo un caballero. Siempre puntual, tan respetuoso. Lo adoro. Debo apresurarme no quiero hacerlo esperar. Un último detalle casi lo olvido, el perfume que voy a promocionar, por un momento olvide que debo usarlo para asociarme con él. Después de rociar mi cuello, muñecas y escote puedo bajar al encuentro de Sasuke. Al abrir la puerta alcanzo a ver una negra cabellera y un par de ojos azabache precipitándose hacia a mí, más específicamente hacia mis labios, todo habría sido perfecto de no haber sido por qué esa cabellera negra y el par de ojos azabache no eran mi cabellera negra ni mis ojos azabache. Pertenecían a un extraño, al reaccionar me di cuenta que no pertenecían a un extraño del todo. Era el. Intento zafarme, Sasuke acaba de llegar, al mirar la escena se le descompone el rostro, al verlo comienzo a llorar, lagrimas de desesperación, de tristeza. No pude ver en qué momento – gracias al cielo – me lo había quitado de encima. Sasuke está furioso, entre tanta confusión. Sasuke le propina un golpe, justo en la nariz. Sasuke esquivaba todos los golpes hábilmente. De un momento a otro Sasuke, me jalo de las muñecas hasta llevarme al auto y depositarme dentro. Velozmente se posiciono frente al volante, arrancando el motor, haciendo un sonido espantoso.

-No te preocupes Sakura, vendré a buscarte para que continuemos lo que dejamos pendiente. Hasta entonces – se despidió alzando la voz cada vez más a medida que nos alejábamos hasta terminar gritando.

Sasuke va tan molesto frente al volante, estoy asustada. ¿A dónde vamos?, porque no me dejo ahí y simplemente se fue, después de todo eso fue lo que yo hice.

-Sasuke…

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta aun con el seño fruncido

-Sí, pero yo… - no puedo continuar ya que rompí en llanto – perdóname

-Tranquila Sakura, sé que no fue tu culpa, te conozco. No llores, por favor más tarde que nos tranquilicemos tendremos tiempo para que me digas quien es ese patán. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo ante esto.

Se estaciona a un lado de la acera, coge mi mentón y deposita un tierno beso sobre mis labios, después pasa a limpiar mis lagrimas con un pañuelo. Es increíble lo egoísta que fui, el confiando en mí y yo tremenda desconfianza que le demostré cuando esa tipa lo beso. Esto me hace sentir muy mal. Al parecer él lo ha notado porque me abraza, temiendo que me rompa en pedazos. Al sentir su calor mi respiración se vuelve más acompasada. Sasuke regresa a mis labios, depositando otro tierno beso.

-Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo – no había entendido muy bien, hasta que vi que nos habíamos estacionado alado de un minisúper. Me pregunte que podría comprar el ahí. En fin solo quedaba esperar. 3 minutos después volvió con una botella de agua – toma, para el susto.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi mama siempre me decía cuando era chico que tomar agua después de un susto hacia bien, y digamos que lo que pasaste no se puede decir precisamente agradable. Anda, tómala.

-Gracias – le digo sonriendo tímidamente - ¿A dónde iremos?

-No preguntes, ya verás – al parecer ya había olvidado lo sucedido, eso me tranquiliza demasiado.

Estuvimos en camino alrededor de 30 minutos, me desoriente un poco al ver que la carretera había terminado, nos estábamos adentrando en un sendero por el bosque.

-Sasuke… - mi intención era formular la misma pregunta de hace un momento.

-Te dije, no hagas preguntas – contesta sonriendo para sí – es cuestión de segundos espera

-Bien – dije más que nada para mi, intentando convencerme de que él no se ha equivocado de ruta.

-Llegamos – anuncia finalmente

Frente a nosotros había un hermoso lago, tantas flores, tantos arboles. Era el mismísimo Edén. Todo se ve tan vivo, tan hermoso. No puedo terminar de describirlo. No espero a que Sasuke me abra la puerta, salgo del auto para poder admirar mejor todo esto. Me acerca a las flores, tocándolas, oliéndolas, sintiendo la dulce fragancia del lugar. Los rayos del sol contrastando con el agua transparente. Tomando un tono azul intenso a causa del cielo.

-Sakura – me llama Sasuke, me giro hacia a él – ven un momento, quiero darte algo. Me acerco poco a poco, está buscando algo en el asiento trasero. Al incorporarse, lo encuentro mirándome con un ramo de rosas – rojas con una blanca justo en el centro - en las manos, para completar el cuadro, esa sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta, nada podría ser más perfecto. Por poco se me pasa el detalle de su ropa, blanca de igual manera, así que por eso me dijo que quería que me vistiera de blanco. No me pudo pasar nada mejor que estar con él, creo que nada podría ser mejor en estos momentos –para ti, aunque no tan bellas como tú.

-Sasuke – lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, me he quedado como tonta mirándole. Es imposible evitarlo.

-Ven – me toma la mano hasta llevarme frente a un árbol – mira aquí – hay una inscripción. Las letras S&S encerradas en un corazón – lo hice el día que te conocí. Este es una especie de lugar secreto para mí.

-Es hermoso, en verdad lo es. Todas estas flores, el lago, y este árbol. Sasuke… – es ahora o nunca, lo diré –…Te amo

Sus ojos se fijaron en los mismos con una expresión tan hermosa que parecía la de un ángel. Vi la emoción en sus ojos. Siempre un poco inexpresivos pero esta vez expresaban mas de mil palabras.

-Yo también te amo, lo sabes

Pasamos la tarde en su lugar secreto, ahora es de ambos, lo compartimos. Y nuestro árbol lo confirmaba, este lugar es nuestro.

Pasamos el resto de tiempo ahí, porque, claro tengo padres que desean saber que estoy en casa a la hora que acuerdan conmigo. Este día fue maravilloso, a pesar de todo. El recuerdo de lo que paso en la tarde me invade tanto lo hermoso como lo otro, preferiría no recordarlo pero es necesario. Tengo que decirle a Sasuke quien es el.

-Sasuke, quiero que hablemos sobre lo que paso en mi casa

-No es necesario, no le doy importancia.

-Quiero que sepas quien es el – fijo su vista en mi, poniendo total atención a mis palabras – bueno, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, me encontraste en el parque llorando. Te dije que había terminado con mi novio. El se llama Sai, era mi novio.

-Ya veo.

-Como dijiste, no tiene importancia. Es solo que quería que lo supieras.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas, las vacaciones habían llegado,

Hoy tengo mi primera sesión, me citaron en el 15°. Un famoso estudio en la avenida de opulencia de la ciudad. Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarme en mi primera sesión, le dije que no era necesario pero de todas formas insistió. Mama estaba muy emocionada. Papa no tanto pero lo acepto mejor de lo que creí, "Sakura, ese ambiente está lleno de perversión y descontrol" por supuesto yo no pensaba quedarme callada, "Recuerda que Sasuke está en ese ambiente, y no es pervertido ni está en descontrol". Un gruñido me basto para tomarlo como aprobación. Sasuke pasó y me llevo al estudio 15°.

Al llegar todos nos comenzaron a asechar, Sasuke no mostro ninguna sorpresa ante esto, yo al principio me sentí un poco incomoda ya que sabia a que se debía toda esa atención, hasta que comenzaron a preguntarme a donde iría primero, peinado, maquillaje, vestuario. No supe que responder. Una castaña muy amable se acerco a nosotros, me informo que debía ir con el estilista primero, de ahí a maquillaje y por ultimo vestuario. Sasuke me acompaño a cada momento de la trasformación. Exceptuando a vestuario, claramente no pensaba dejarlo entrar. Cuando termino todo el proceso le abrieron la puerta a Sasuke, estaba boquiabierto. Me gire hacia el espejo para ver la razón de su asombro. No solo él fue el sorprendido, mi cabello estaba recogido en un delicado moño con algunos mechones sueltos. Respecto al vestuario, me tenían un conjunto, consistía en una falda de tono rojo coral, un top de igual color con una banda de gaza que venía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el muslo derecho, de un color claro, casi floral. Mi maquillaje era ligero, acorde a los colores del vestuario. Pude notar que el conjunto resaltaba mi busto y mi cintura. Al salir del camerino. Me llevaron a una habitación repleta de flores. Frente a mi había un columpio de madera, detrás de el había una escenografía de flores. Las indicaciones fueron que me sentara sobre el columpio de frente para la primera toma, sosteniendo el perfume en mi mano derecha y con la otra tocara la correa del columpio. Posteriormente, me acosté sobre una cama de pétalos de rosa de distintos colores, sosteniendo el frasco entre ambas manos a la altura de mi garganta. La tercera toma consiste en pararme frente a una enorme escenografía con el dibujo del frasco, arriba en letras muy llamativas, femeninas y románticas: _belle_. Debía abrir los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo con media sonrisa. Y eso fue todo, fue más fácil de lo que creí, por un momento estuve asustada, creyendo me moriría de la pena, pero todos fueron muy amables sobretodo la chica castaña, la cual llamaban Britt.

-¿Qué tal el día de la súper modelo? – me pregunta Sasuke en tono divertido.

-No me quejo – me hice la interesante – muy acorde para ser mi primer trabajo

-Deberías checar tu agenda, espero que no esté muy saturada. Que yo recuerde tienes un compromiso conmigo esta noche.

-Tendrías que hablar con mi asistente primero, me parece que tengo libre esta noche – le digo, finalizando con un guiño.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – me pregunta inocentemente intentando complacerme. ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta?.

-No importa a donde me lleves, lo que importa es que voy contigo – le digo plantándole un beso en los labios. Es cierto, no me importa si me lleva al fin del mundo con tal de estar con él.

Hola a todos, he tenido mas tiempo de escribir ahora que estoy en vacaciones, les pido que sigan dejando reviews como lo han hecho hasta ahora, ya que pronto se terminara esta historia y quisiera llegar a los comentarios necesarios para que no la eliminen. Me parece que son 300, si alguien sabe exactamente cuántos necesito espero me digan. Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han dado. ¡Feliz navidad!

P.S. : COMENTEN!


	13. Flowerless Garden

Este es justo el lugar que siempre quise para pasar el resto de mi vida, sin preocupaciones, con la persona que amo. Simplemente nunca estuve muy seguro de mudarme justo aquí después de todo lo que eh pasado, solo. Definitivamente no habría sido nada bueno. Mis padres compraron esta casa antes de morir, tenían planeada una mudanza. Después del accidente. Nada volvió a ser igual, mi hermano y yo quisimos quedarnos en nuestro antiguo hogar, después de todo lo importante es que podíamos llamarle hogar, sin duda esta casa lo hubiera sido si mis padres no hubiesen fallecido, es solo que Itachi y yo, solos aquí. Nos hubiéramos sentido más solos que nunca. Un par de meses después decidimos dejar la ciudad. Buscar nuestro sueño y ese tipo de cosas. Sabíamos que aquí con el fantasma de nuestros padres jamás habríamos logrado enfocarnos en nada mas que no fuera el sufrimiento de su perdida.

Primero nos mudamos a otra ciudad, después fue otro país, hasta que terminamos en otro continente totalmente alejados de nuestro hogar. Itachi siempre estuvo apasionado por el futbol, a raíz de la muerte de nuestros padres el futbol se convirtió en su única alternativa de escape tan grande fue su afición que logro entrar a las grandes ligas, para en un futuro convertirse en futbolista profesional. Yo por mi parte, lo practicaba pero jamás con la misma pasión que Itachi.

Siempre he creído que mientras estés en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado y lo desees con todo tu ser, lo conseguirás. Así es como mi carrera se fue construyendo. Estando en el lugar indicado desde el principio. Ese día lo voy a recordar siempre. Estaba muy molesto en el campo de futbol. Sabía que nunca llegaría a ser tan bueno como mi hermano. Eso me molestaba, el era todo un artista en ese deporte y yo solo un aficionado. A mí no me apasionaba, es solo que quería sobre salir en algo. Poco tiempo atrás había tomando el hábito de tocar la guitarra cada vez que me sentía presionado. Ese día la llevaba conmigo, decidí tomarla y comenzar a tocar, poco después un rubio entro al campo, me pareció que tenía mi edad. Se me acerco.

-Haciéndote el desdichado no vas a jugar mejor – no respondí nada, el tenia razón por mas que no quisiera aceptarlo era cierto – Soy Naruto – me dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Sasuke – le dije estrechando su mano con la mía.

-Sabes, deberías probar suerte en otro lugar, eres bueno con la guitarra, quizá ese sea tu talento. A Kakashi le encantaría conocerte.

-¿Kakashi? – repitió sin saber a quien se refería.

-Es mi representante, cazador de talentos y cazador de mujeres en su tiempo libre – Naruto saco una papel – esta es la dirección de la oficina de Kakashi, puedes ir mañana, dile que me has conocido y te di su tarjeta, anda tómala – me dijo ofreciéndomela, la tome – espero verte pronto Sasuke.

Desde ahí Naruto y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Asistí a la oficina de su representante, el cual me abrió camino de inmediato. Después me ofrecieron papeles como actor y demás. Itachi estaba muy orgulloso, y yo había encontrado mi lugar.

No quiero esperar más. A Sakura le ha ido muy bien de modelo, le encanta, veo como lo disfruta, es fantástico. No quiero que nada nos separe ni la haga dudar. Jamás.

Estoy en mi habitación, sé que es hora de despertar porque mi alarma está sonando, no puedo recordar para que la puse tan temprano. No tengo prisa por pararme, no que yo sepa.

-Buenos días dormilona, párate de una vez, debes alistarte.

Intento abrir un poco mi ojo para ver de quien se trataba aunque la voz tan familiar me daba una idea. Mis iris verdes chocan contra los azules de Ino. Ahora lo recuerdo. Modelaje. Ino había insistido en ser algo así como mi asesora y ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara para que todo saliera bien en mi carrera de modelaje. No dudo de sus buenas intensiones, pero se muy bien que estoy trabajando para su diseñador favorito y le es como un sueño acompañarme a la sesiones. Al recordar esto, me paro de un brico, voy tarde.

-Confiare en que no te volverás a dormir e iré a hacer un poco de café, alístate pronto, no tardes – me apunta con el dedo en señal de amenaza.

-No es necesario que me amenaces, soy perfectamente capaz de vestirme sola, gracias por la confianza.

Me apresuro a tomar un baño, me visto, peino y bajo las escaleras. Logre hacer todo con tiempo extra para desayunar, algunas veces tengo que irme sin desayunar, cuando me quedo dormida, pero nunca lo admito.

-Toma asiento, hice huevos – dice Ino

Obedientemente tomo asiento. Ino pone un plato frente a mí, comienzo a comerlo.

-Por cierto, ¿te importa si va Gaara con nosotras?

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué?

-Se ha quejado que no nos hemos visto mucho en esta semana ya sabes que te he estado ayudando con tu carrera

-Ino, lo haces sonar tan dramático

-Lo es, estoy entre la espada y la pared, mi mejor amiga y mi alma gemela.

-Oh, pero que malvada soy, no había notado el daño que te ha causado mi egoísmo,¿ te das cuenta? Aceptar llevarte conmigo todos los días que tengo sesión para que puedas ver las creaciones de tu diseñador favorito y algunas veces puedas verlo a él. Discúlpame no volveré a hacerlo, es más, llama ahora mismo a Gaara y dile que yo iré sola al trabajo, vean películas o algo, pero que mala amiga soy, no te volveré a llevar conmigo al trabajo – le dije aplicándole mas drama al asunto llevando el dorso de mi mano a mi frente en un gesto trágico.

-Sakura – los ojos de Ino estuvieron a punto de salirse de su lugar – no es necesario que seas tan drástica.

-Es que parece que alma gemela esta sobre mejor amiga – le dije como si fuera lo más razonable

-Por supuesto que no, primero es la mejor amiga – argumento intentando convencerse a ella misma.

-Vamos Ino, querrás decir que primero esta diseñador antes que alma gemela.

-No seas cruel sabes que no es así, es mas vayámonos, ya es tarde, no llegaras a maquillaje.

-¡Oh que pecado!

-Hubieras quedado muy bien en un melodrama amiga.

Mi mañana estuvo rodeada de cámaras y luces. Sasuke pasó por mí a la hora de la comida

¿Que mas podía pedir? Después de todo el trabajo iba a ver a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo comer la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Hola amor- Sasuke me recibe con un beso y la puerta de su coche abierta. Me pareció extraño que no me dijera a donde quería ir a comer, el manejaba como si supiera hacia donde se dirigía, no es que me moleste que no me pregunte, es solo que me sorprendió y si a eso le sumamos el silencio que no habíamos roto desde que subí al auto. Mhh raro.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya estamos cerca

-Sí, pero no me has dicho… - con un simple gesto hacia el frente me hizo callar. Frente a nosotros se abría un portón hermoso, definitivamente ya habíamos llegado. Lo raro es que era una casa, pero no era la suya. Esto es aun más raro. El lugar estaba lleno de fuentes y pasto, mucho pasto lo raro es que no había flores en el pasto. No dije nada hasta que llegamos a una puerta y se llevaron el coche. Sasuke me llevo a caminar por un sendero llegamos a una terraza muy linda había una mesa en el medio con todo listo para lo que parecía ser la comida.

-¿Qué es esto? – dije levantando mis manos con mis palmas hacia arriba.

-Umm, una terraza

-No no, eso no, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Sí, lo sé. Deberías comer primero luego podemos platicar todo lo que gustes, debes estar muriendo de hambre.

-Es cierto – toque mi estomago con una mano, ya comenzaba a escuchar ruidos.

Sasuke hizo tomar asiento y comer. Mientras yo comía el me observaba, no toco su comida, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incomoda. No me gusta que me observen mientras como, bueno a nadie de seguro. Termine mi rasión y moví mi plato hacia un lado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando Sasuke tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Te gusto la comida?

-Sí, Deliciosa – estaba por comenzar a abrir mi boca para protestar cuando me interrumpió con otra pregunta

-¿Te gusta este lugar? - sus ojos me miraban intensamente parecía muy interesado con lo que fuera a decir.

-Sí. Hmm. Es muy lindo – El me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción mezclada con una ternura que había visto muy pocas veces en sus ojos, lo cual me sorprendió a un mas. Pensé en preguntarle por qué me preguntaba esas cosas pero decidí no hacerlo ya que sería una pregunta muy tonta, me trae aquí obviamente le interesa lo que opino del lugar de la "sorpresa" ¿no es así? – Realmente hermoso.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

-¿Qué?¿Como dices? – No pude ver mi rostro en ese momento pero me apostaría lo que fuera que mis ojos estaban cerca de salirse de su órbita. Si no estaba segura Sasuke confirmo mis sospechas con su estruendosa risa.

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí? – su sonrisa aun permanecía pero sus ojos reflejaban la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Yo… a cualquier persona le gustaría vivir aquí, es un lugar muy bonito. Estoy segura que hasta a ti te gustaría vivir aquí… - Para ese momento el ya se había parado de su silla e iba rodeando la mesa – Mira las fuentes que lindas están, aun que me pregunto por qué no hay flor… - Mis palabras no pudieron continuar su flujo ya que Sasuke las corto con un suave beso, pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mis labios y un susurro que para mi sonó como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-Cásate con migo. Nos mudaremos aquí podemos poner flores en el jardín, podrás poner lo que tú quieras. Nuestros hijos tendrán mucho espacio para correr te los puedes imagin… - Ahora fui yo la que corto sus palabras con un beso tome su rostro entre mis manos, me separe un poco para que pudiera ver mis ojos.

-Acepto.


End file.
